Why do you have a Stripper Pole in your Room?
by kikkie
Summary: I met a classmates in class that likes MLB. And as we talk and looked through pictures, we found something hilarious that inspired this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this and please review! This is the first time I am writing a story after class from an idea from a pal. I am excited! Rated T for language's and a lot of sex jokes.
1. A team and a Pole

**_Kikkie: After looking through some photos of Adrien's room. A pal and I notice a random pole in the corner of his room. Taking a second look now at the pole, I realize its possibly a design use to hold up the second floor for his library. Anyway, I am going to have fun with the idea that he has a strip pole in his room. So I hope you enjoy, especially you K~_**

* * *

"Miraculous for the win!"

Ladybug shouted as she waves her fist in the air with a smile on her face. In front of her was a scared child that was staring up at five teenagers of the rainbow. Seconds later, Paris was cheering the five teens on before they jumped away onto the nearest rooftop. Once on the highest point, that wasn't the tower, the five teens looked at each other with smiles.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing Ladybug!" Rena Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yea, like how you swooped in and wrestle that guys henchmen to the ground was pawesome!" Chat said with hearts in his eyes as he leans over for a hug. Only to be rejected by her gentle hand brushing against his face.

"Thank you, but I couldn't do it without your help." She said as she gives each and everyone a smile as she looks at the indivisual:

"Queen Bee, without your bombs we would have never broken through his force field."

"Oh stop it!" Queen Bee says with a blush. Ladybug's eyes then move to the green hoodied male.

"Coquille dure **_(Hard-shell in French. I think that's a cool name!)_** Without your shield-shell, he would have hurt those people." Ladybug said.

"Thanks Bug!" Coquille dure said in a hyper voice. She then turns her head to Rena Rouge.

"Your illusions helped saved the day by tricking him his plan worked." Ladybug said. "Nice thinking at the last minute too by the way."

"Thank you!" She said.

"And my partner since the beginning, thank you so much for…uh…" Ladybug was lost for words since this would be the first time she compliments him. To be honest though, he really didn't do much than just punch him alongside Ladybug. It was helpful, but it wasn't that special.

"Good job on not getting…brainwashed." She said, this made the yellow bee burst into laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" She laughed. Chat Noir crosses his arms over his chest as he stares daggers at the blonde girl. When her eyes made contacted with his, she immediately stops. Then pretends to brush something her shoulder. His green eyes then look over to his princess, they were sad, as if someone had stepped on his tail sad.

"Chat Noir, you and I have been doing this longer than them. You know I appreciate you 100%." She said, this made him form into a sideways, upside-down three. "Although I was a bit suspicious on how you knew how to ride down a pole."

"Practice my lady." Chat said with a smirk.

"You're a pole dancer!?" Ladybug asked.

"That would actually explain your costume." Rena Rouge said with a smirk.

"No, it does not!" Chat said.

"You look like a character from a BDSM hentai comic. The one character that tricks the pretty big breasted girl into going into his basement of sexual torture. And once there, you change into this outfit to violate her in so many ways, to the point she loses all her sense and gives into the painful pleasure. Basically becoming a mindless sex slave." Queen Bee said. Making everyone look at her with an expression of horror and discomfort.

"What the actual living fuck?" Chat asked. You could hear the small hint of fear rolling off his tongue. Coquille dure looks over to Ladybug and scans her a bit. Staring at her somewhat noticeable big pillow's that was her bust. He then looks at Chat for a second before saying:

"Dude…she not wrong though."

"I am not or ever will be a hentai character! Bedside's, Ladybug would probably kick my ass if I were to do that to her! It's a waste of my time!" Chat said. The remaining three slowly backs away from the two blondes in fear for their lives. Rena Rouge leans towards Ladybug and whispers:

"I would watch my back…" She whispers.

"OH COME ON!" Chat shouted. This made Ladybug giggle at his reaction.

"She's just joking, your all joking!" She said, but deep down inside she was like:

 ** _Dear god I hope they are joking…_**

Before anyone could say anything, Ladybug's Miraculous started to beep. Telling the girl it was time to go. Seconds later, the area was being filled with loud beeping sounds coming from all directions.

"TIME TO GO! BREAK!" Ladybug shouted at her teammates. Dismissing all of her comrades before soaring through the skies to get home. Once on her balcony, she changes back into Marinette with a bright pink flash. With her tiny friend floating in the air.

"Another Akuma defeated! I am proud of you Marinette, your such a great leader!" Tikki said with a weak smile as she takes a seat on the wooden rail. The blue haired girl nods her head to her friend's words. But she didn't look too happy, in fact, she looked rather sad.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked.

"I feel sort of bad about what I said to Chat. You know, when I was giving props to everyone." Marinette said. "Why couldn't I think of anything to say to him."

"Because your use to him and he's already special." Tikki said. "Don't worry Marinette, I am sure Chat noir knows you care for him."

* * *

 ** _(Adrien)_**

"SHE THINK'S IM WORTHLESS!"

Adrien shouted in his walk-in closet with tears running down his eyes. The door to his walk-in closet was closed, he was sitting on his knee's in front of a wall he dedicated to Ladybug. No seriously, it was a closet space that he decorated with Ladybug pictures, stuff toys and even Ladybug pattern candles that leaked wax in the shame of a heart. Plagg, for some unknown reason, would lay a doll on the shrine with a pink jacket and ballerina shoes next to the candle.

"Dude she didn't say you were worthless." Plagg said as he lays the doll on the shrine. "Also, I think your crush is going a little too far."

"It's a shrine!"

"It's creepy! Why not be normal and have a picture of her on your phone!?" Plagg asked. Adrien pulls out his phone and show's Plagg the millions of pictures Ladybug…even the hentai fanart of her and Chat.

"What is wrong with you humans and drawing pictures like that! You are children for Christ sakes! And why do you even have those pictures on your phone!?" Plagg shouted.

"It fills the hole of my dreams."

"Those are some perverted dreams." Plagg said in shame. Adrien rolled his eyes before standing up from his position. Getting to his feet, he stretches a bit before looking at the shrine of his beloved Bug.

"Please…give me a sign that our love will happen! Please tell me universe in some form of way that she and I will be one!" Adrien said. And as asked, the universe did send a message. By having the candles are blown out and the doors to the closet shut without the help of no one. The eye's of both Plagg and Adrien widen at the sight of this.

"That some was some mystical shit, man." Plagg said before flying into Adrien's back pocket. The blonde nods his head before quickly walking out of the room. Once he opens his doors, his milky smooth coloring of skin fades to pure white at the sight of his father.

"DADDY!" Adrien shouted in shock.

"Son?" Gabriel asked as he takes a peek at his son walk in closet. Gabriel didn't know about his son's fascination with Ladybug…truthfully he didn't know anything about Adrien.

"Hi…" Adrien said with an awkward smile. Plagg sticks his head out from Adrien's back pocket to listen to this conversation better.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Gabriel asked as an eyebrow raises a bit. Adrien was looking around the room for an excuse to say to his father, but he couldn't come up with one.

"Nothing…" Adrien muttered.

"You expect me to believe you weren't doing anything in the closet beside talking to yourself?" Gabriel growled. He tries to push Adrien to the side, but the young man stops him.

"What are you hiding boy?" Gabriel asked his father.

"I…" Adrien's voice was shaking. But, he came up with something that would keep his dad out of his room. "I was…masturbating."

The blonde boy said, making his father stop in his tracks. He then backs steps out of the closet. Plagg was slowly making his way back into his master pocket. Gabriel just shakes his head in shame before walking into the middle of the room. Adrien closes the door of the closet before walking over to the lonely pole that was near his bed. Gripping the metal, he spins his body around it as he slowly glides down to the ground.

"Adrien, Nat has you down for a shoot at 11 tonight." Gabriel said as he turns his attention to the dust on Adrien's coffee table that was in the middle of his room. Adrien, who was still on the pole for some weird reason. As his father talks, he twist his body around a bit around the pole. He then grips the end before swinging his body in an upwards motion, allowing his legs to dangle past his head. Gabriel turns his body around to look at his son.

"Once done I want you straight…ADRIEN?" Gabriel shouted at his son. Making the blonde male fall to the ground on his back with a loud thumb sound. Even Nat heard it from down stairs, she then heard the screams of:

"HOW DID YOU FALL!?" Gabriel shouted.

"I THINK MY HANDS ARE STILL STICKY!" Adrien shouted back at his father. Nat looks up the stairs with a confused expression as the yelling continued.

"WASH YOUR HANDS!" Gabriel shouted.

* * *

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. A teacher, a poll, and a show

"Ugh! Do I have too?" Marinette asked Tikki as she throws her body to the bed. It was late in the night and Marinette was tired. She had just finished an easy and a huge batch of cookies for her parents to sell tomorrow. She was tired, it was midnight, but her Kwami ordered her to:

"Patrol! Night Patrol, you are the leader and you need to be there!" Tikki said, making Marinette sighed.

"Ugh, what's the point? If something were to happen I would hear about it…" Marinette moaned. "I don't feel like jumping on rooftops looking for something that's not there."

"Marinette, you are a leader! Now lead, or else I will stick toothpaste in your hair while you sleep." Tikki ordered. For something as cute as her, she was very demanding. Doing as told, Marinette transforms into Ladybug in a flash. She then proceeds her nightly duties of making sure Paris is safe. She would pass her fellow comrades while doing this, but did not stop for chit-chat. She would always patrol for at least two hours a night before heading home. Well, that was until something caught her eye.

"Oh?" Marinette said as she lands on a rooftop that was across from an open curtain window. Her eyes widen a little before her staring makes her takes a seat on a huge AV box. She sits there…watching, not realizing that the black cat himself found her.

"Oh why hello." Chat said to himself before jumping down next to her. He opens his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw what she was watching. "Oh my god, he's huge!"

"Right!" Ladybug shouted. Chat takes a seat next to her and begins to watch in amaze.

"How?" He asked.

"I think she has some sort of magical power's." Ladybug said.

"Why is she on a pole doing…oh…I wonder if I could do that." Chat asked.

"You wish." Ladybug chuckled.

"With you." He responded, making the red wearing heroine chuckle.

"Not happening, I prefer to lose my virginity on a boat going to my honeymoon after I am married." Ladybug said with a smirk on her face.

"I can respect that, I just hope you'll be up for a couple more rounds." He said, making her blush ear to ear at his words.

"So…what do-do you think of the woman and man up there?" Ladybug asked, trying to divert the top of them to the adults.

"Their possibly a former porn stars." Chat said before pulling out his phone to take a picture. He then puts the device back in his pocket as he watches the view from the window. A seconds later, Ladybug opens her mouth to say:

"Are you hungry?" She asked. In a flash, Chat pulls out his communicator, without breaking eye contact of the show the people in the window were doing, and called Carapace (That's…Hard-shell canon name. So we will be calling him that from now on).

"Yo dude…could you grab me some food?" Chat asked.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace jump on the rooftop. In their hands were burger bags and drinks by a fast food joint.

"This is the first time we are eating together." Rena said with a smile as she approaches the to watching something. The three teens turn their heads in the direction of what they were watching.

"Oh my god…" Queen Bee said. "I know her!"

"I know…" Ladybug said. Queen Bee takes a seat by Ladybug's legs as she takes a sip of her soda. The other two heroes also take seat next to each other as they watched. The five teen heroes begin to eat their hamburgers and fries as the night continues.

* * *

 **(45 minutes later)**

Still in hero form, the five teens have thrown their trash on the rooftop, but still was watching the couple in the apartment.

"You know, I never watched porn this long." Chat said.

"Same." Ladybug said.

"But this is like the real stuff, and it actually good." Queen Bee said. "I must say, how she was able to keep it in her mouth for so long amazes me."

"Yea, Miss Bustier going to have a sore throat tomorrow." Rena said with a chuckle. Seconds later the group begins to follow her laughter.

"Oh my god! Imagine her in class!?" Ladybug chuckled.

"She will be like: I have a frog in my throat." Queen Bee shouted, making the group laugh even louder.

"I can see Kim now trying to read the book with her messed up voice!" Carapace shouted before their laughter became bigger. Expect for Ladybug, she stops laughing for a second before looking at her teammates with widening eyes and a frown. Numbers and calculation questions begin to form in her head as she scans each and every one of her teammates.

"No…." She whispers under her breath.

" _SHIT!_ " She thought. " _No Marinette! We can handle this, we can pretend this never happened! These are not your classmates! They probably go to your school and possibly have your teacher. But you don't know them! **YOU DON'T KNOW THEM**!_"

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Screams were heard from above, it was their teacher covering herself with her curtain. The man she was with was covering himself with a pillow as he ran away. Ladybug is the first to flee the area by jumping over Queen Bee then practically swan dives onto another building. Her fellow teammates soon follow, pretending they didn't see their teacher have sex with a stranger for last hour.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"I regret my life choices." Marinette thought to herself as she takes a seat in her poetry class. Alya takes a seat next to her as her teacher and classmates follow. Adrien came walking in with Nino and Chloe behind him. Miss Bustier sets her stuff on her desk as everyone takes their seats.

"Oka…" The teacher spoke. Her throat was sore to the point she sounds like a frog. Marinette could hear Chloe holding in her laughter.

"Today…we will discuss the genre's of modern poetry…" She spoke in a low husky voice. Seconds later, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Chloe burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard that everyone in the room looked at them with confused, awkward and worried faces. Marinette eyes widened to the point they looked like plates. Her left eye twitches in shock as the realization of teammates.

 _"Shit…"_

* * *

Kikkie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Alya on a strip pole

"I can't believe this..." Chloe growled as she stares up at the ceiling of her classroom. She, Adrien, Nino, and Alya was stuck in class for detention after laughing at their teacher. The four sat in the first row, staring at their teacher who was grading papers. Out of boredom and annoyance, Adrien pokes Plagg who was sleeping in his book bag. The small Kwami looks up at him with an annoyed face.

"What?" Plagg whispered.

"Turn into a communicator." Adrien whispered. The green eye's Kwami just rolled its eyes before turning into Chat Noir's communicator. Adrien picks his communicator and sends a text message to the whole team. Before sticking the device into his bookbag. Seven minutes later pass, the teacher stands up from her seat, looks at the four and says:

"I will be back, don't do anything stupid." She growled before walking out the class. Once the door closed, Alya, Nino, and Chloe go into their book bags and pull out communicators. All colors of their Miraculous, a second later the three burst into laughter. It was then Adrien had figured it out.

* * *

(Marinette room)

"Oh my god!" Marinette shouted in shock and fear. She was walking around her room as she tries to wrap her head around the revelation she just had today. "Chloe and Nino are Queen Bee and Carapace! And Chat Noir is...oh my god..."

"You need to breathe and calm down." Tikki said as her master's eyes widen big to the point Tikki couldn't see her iris anymore.

"Oh no...what if they decided to come after me." Marinette said in horror. "I can handle Chat...Adrien...NO! Chat's constant flirt and stuff, but the other three. I can't...I just can't..."

"Marinette, you are going to need to calm the fuck down." Tikki said. It was rare for her to curse, but when she did it always because Marinette made her want to snap.

"Tikki I am scared. Oh my god, Adrien is Chat! I have been rejecting him for years! Oh my god, we could have been dating by now!" Marinette said. "What if Chloe lies and says she's me! Then he will fall for her and such!"

"I give up." Tikki said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I am just scared. I mean, I don't mind them knowing who I am and such, I am just worried how thing will be between the five of us. I mean...what if they are fighting as we speak?"

* * *

(Adrien's room)

"Why do you have a strip pole?" Alya asked as she walks over to the pole in Adrien's room. After detention, the four teens were driven by Chloe's limo to Adrien's house. Once there, Alya was fascinated at the sight of Adrien's pole.

"I work out." Adrien said.

"On a stripper pole?" Alya asked.

"How do you think I get these abs?" Adrien said with a smirk as he reveals his rock hard chest to the girl with glasses. Her fox Kwami flies out of her pocket and scans the area.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything with meat?" Trixie asked as her mouth (I think its a girl) waters. Pollen flies out of Chloe's bag.

"Oh, or maybe a salad?" The yellow fuzz ball of Kwami asked before flying over to Chloe's head. She then takes a seat on her master's blonde locks. Wayzz flies from Nino's bookbag and sighs.

"This is not the time to be thinking about food! This is the first meeting we are having! Focus!" The turtle Kwami shouted. In its tiny hand were Nino's MP3 player and headphones. "And as you have your meeting, I shall listen to music.

"So adult of you." Nino chuckled.

"But we should Focus, we need to find out who our leader is." Chloe said with a smile. "I wonder who she is? A princess with magical power's from the moon?"

"Yes Chloe, she's sailor moon." Alya muttered as she tries to climb Adrien's strip pole. "And I am Chat Noir, the famous cat stripper of Paris!"

"It might a career option..." Adrien muttered as he makes his way to his computer. Taking a seat, he opens a file labeled PRIVATE. Once opened, it reveals multiple pictures of Ladybug and his classmates.

"Okay, so what we got from last night, we can tell she's in our school." Adrien said.

"Great, now we have to look through thousands of girls." Chloe muttered.

"No!" Nino said. "Remember last night, she said in class when we were making fun of our teacher. She's in our class, which means she knows us!"

"Okay, so she's in our poetry class." Adrien said before pulling up pictures of the girls in his class.

"Anyone else finds it weird he has pictures of his classmates on his computer?" Nino asked.

"I HAVE THEM TOO!" Alya shouted as she dangles from the side of the pole. Nino's eye's widened at the sight of his crush holding her body up with her legs. "I can see how you got that sick pack Adrien. Maybe I should take a stripper class."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Nino shouted. His response surprised Alya that she accidentally loosen her grip and fell hard to the ground. She then looks had her hands with a sour expression.

"Why is it sticky here?" She asked. Adrien presses his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose as he thinks of a way to respond to her words.

"I don't know..." Was all Adrien could say while hiding his shame.

"Back to the research!" Nino said. Alya hops back on the pole for a second try, but was peeled off it when Chloe drags her by the ear to the computer. Once near, Adrien and the other's begin to scan random pictures of each other the girls in their class.

* * *

(Two hours later)

"Maybe it's Rose." Alya said as she points out the similar bang style the two had. The four teens had moved from the bed to the middle of Adrien's room. Pictures were spread out as the teens tried to figure out who their leader was.

"Yea, her miraculous also makes her taller, turn her hair blue and less annoying." Chloe said.

"I agree with Chloe, the Miraculous changes things but not that much." Adrien said as he stares at the picture of Ladybug.

"Were never going to figure this out, are we?" The blonde male asked. His four friends turn to look at him.

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Nino said. "I mean we still work as a team fine before we knew who each and everyone was. Well, you knew who we were since you gave us the Miraculous. (I am just going to say Adrien gave the miraculous to Nino and Alya since he has a close relationship with them. Don't know how it will be done in the series though) I think not know is fine."

"I guess." Adrien said. A second later someone's phone was ringing, Alya looks down at her foot to see it was her phone. Marinette was calling her so she picked up.

"Hey girl!" Alya said.

"Hey, could you send me a picture of your math notes. I don't think I wrote everything down." Marinette said on the other line.

"One second." Alya said before she goes into her phone photo gallery. The girl didn't take notes herself, she just took a picture of Max's notes. Seconds later, Marinette gets the pictures.

"Thank you!" Marinette said before hanging up. Alya smiles before setting the phone down near Nino. The young man looks at the photo ID of Marinette smiling. Her pearl white teeth reminded him of the crush he once had on her, and how sweet she was to him. He then looks over at the picture of a smiling Ladybug...Then...like the ocean breeze gently hitting you, the question was just answered.

"Oh my god." Nino said, gaining the attention of his comrades. "Marinette and Ladybug are one in the same."

* * *

(Marinette room)

 ***ACHOOO!***

Marinette sneezes as she writes down the notes Alya had sent her. Tikki was eating a cookie when Marinette sneezed.

"Oh, bless you!" Tikki said with a smile. Marinette rubs her nose as she nods her head.

"Thanks! Weird, I think someone is talking about me." Marinette said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Kikkie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Stripper Pole questions at 3AM?

It was late at night in the Agreste home. Adrien was sound asleep with his hand sticking out from the sound of his bed. His room was dark, with only the light of the moon the shined into the room, making it glow a bright white/blue color. Plagg was sleeping in Adrien drawer on top of a black shirt, holding his Camembert close to his tiny heart.

The front door to Adrien's room, slowly opens, revealing a man in purple with a cane in his hand. The man slowly walks over to Adrien bed. Reaching over to his hand, he gently tugs at the ring on his middle finger, trying to remove the metal from his finger. Only to growl when he realized that the darn thing would not come off.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself as he pulled hard on the ring, trying his bed not to wake the boy up. He pulls again, but this time a bit harder. This made the bone of Adrien's finger crack a bit, making his green eyes pop wide open before looking at the man in purple. Moving his body to the side of his bed, he reaches to the wall and turns on the light in his room to see the man. It takes a second, but Adrien recognized the man quickly.

"What the fuck? Dad?" Adrien asked.

"Hello Adrien…" He spoke, trying to remain calm as he adjusts his miraculous butterfly bow. Sadly, Adrien could not identify the miraculous jewel on his father's chest. Although, what he asked next did make a little sense.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at his father's appearance.

"Its costume, I will be attending a party." Gabriel lied.

"What are you? BDSM sadist!?" Adrien growled as he stared at his father's costume.

"Don't take that tone with me boy." His father growled.

"Said the man who looks like a pedophile that watches children during the day in a BDSM purple mask!" Adrien said before taking a breath. That was a long sentence for him. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his son's words.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"No! Why are you trying to take my ring!?"

"I thought it would go nicely with the costume." Gabriel lied.

"Why couldn't you asked then! I literally thought you were a fan-crazed pedophile that broke in and was about to rape me!" Adrien shouted at his father.

"With our security?" Gabriel asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Do we not live in a world of Akuma?" Adrien asked.

"Whatever, give me the ring." Gabriel asked.

"Pfft! NO!" Adrien growled.

"Why?"

"Your costume is fine!" Adrien shouted. "Go to your weird BDSM party and let me sleep!"

"It is not a BDSM party!" Gabriel growled.

"Then what the hell are you!?" Adrien shouted at his father.

"A man about to whoop your ass with this cane like a pimp to his bitch!" Gabriel shouted at his son as he waves the cane in his face. Adrien stared wide eyed at the man and his response. Raising his hands in defense, he opens his mouth to say:

"The fuck?" He asked.

"Don't judge me, I am stressed." He says as he scans the room. "And also, why is there a stripper pole in your room?"

"You bought it!"

"When!?"

"I don't know, maybe when you were going to orgy parties at 3AM after checking your sleeping child!" Adrien shouted.

"SAID THE TEENAGE BOY WITH A STRIPPER POLE!" Gabriel shouted.

"SAID THE 50 YEAR OLD MAN GOING TO AN ORGY AND WANTING TO TAKE HIS SON'S RING!" Adrien shouted back.

"I AM A 43 YEAR OLD MAN GOING TO A COSTUME PARTY! NOT AN ORGY!" Gabriel shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU A BDSM CHARACTER THEN AT 3AM IN THE MORNING!?" Adrien shouted in anger. They both stared at each other for a few minutes before Adrien chuckles a little. Tears of both laughter and shame rolls down his cheeks.

"Mom would be so ashamed..." Adrien cried.

"I…you…just go to sleep!" Gabriel growled before walking away from the boy's bed. Adrien watches his father slammed his room door shut. Once closed, Adrien hops out of bed and locks his door. He then hops back into bed and falls asleep. Outside of the front door, Nat was holding in her chuckles as Gabriel leans against the wall. Nooroo rests on Nat's shoulder as he laughs.

"HE WASN'T READY! HE WASN'T READY!" The purple Kwami shouted as he laughed. Nat breaks down into laughter at his words. Gabriel was staring down at the ground in shame.

"I don't know what's wrong. The fact that my son knows what an orgy is…or the fact that my Miraculous outfit DOES look like a BDSM suit?"

"Adrien has a stripper pole in his room, is that really a surprise he knows what an orgy is?" Nat asked.

"Why does he have that?" Gabriel asked the woman before walking down the hallway.

"He takes stripperobics, you agreed to it." Nat points out.

"Why is it always sticky though?" Gabriel asked.

"That's a good question." Nat said as she follows the man down the hallway.

(The next day)

"Operation: get Marinette to tell us she's Ladybug, or get Ladybug to tell us she's Marinette is a go!" Alya said over her phone.

"That's a long ass title for a mission." Chloe said over the phone.

"Well, this is going to be an epic mission." Alya said.

"I agree, its perfect Alya." Nino said as he takes his position around the corner. He and Adrien were watching Marinette's bakery from afar. Alya and Chloe were next to each other on school, waiting for Marinette to arrive.

"So how exactly are we doing this again?" Adrien asked.

"Well, you and Nino go walking by as she comes out of her house. Once out, you two begin to talk about the miraculous and everything. Then, you start asking her questions."

"Okay." Adrien said.

"She will stutter and mumble but she will answer your question. Ask a bunch of questions as Plagg and Wayzz find and locate Tikki. Once they removed the Kwami from her bag, Chloe and I will tackle her once she goes into the girl bathroom. Then, you two meet us up at Chloe's home to investigate Marinette." Alya explained.

"You know, if we find a Kwami in her bag, wouldn't that be enough proof of confirmation?" Nino asked.

"Possibly, but Chloe has already bought snacks for this little get-together. So operation-NO!" Chloe shouted, cutting Alya off mid-sentence.

"We got to go, bye!" Adrien said when he saw Marinette leave her house. The two teens run over to her to catch up with her. Once they did, they smile and shouted:

"HI!" Both Nino and Adrien shouted, making the younger woman turn and look over to the boys. She blushes ear to ear at the sight of Adrien before saying:

"H-H-HI!" She shouted.

"Hey, we are walking to school. Do you wanna join us?" Nino asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I need to drop off a delivery." Marinette said with a smile before making her way past the two. Her cheeks were bright pink as she makes her way down.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien invited me to walk with him! Darn it mom, wish I didn't have to drop off this bag of sweets!" Marinette thought. She makes her way to a café called WATERCREST. Entering, she hands the people the box of sweets before leaving the restaurant.

"Thank you!" A woman with blonde hair said. "My father enjoys these. It's his birthday and I want to make today special for him."

"That's nice, hey do you sell coffee?" Marinette asked.

"Sorry, we tell black and green tea though. Works just as well!" The woman said, but Marinette declined. Waving goodbye to the woman, she turns around and heads out. Once out, Nino and Adrien were there, both smiling.

"What the fuck?" Marinette thought to herself. "Did they follow me? No, maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Hey Marinette! You get coffee here before going to school too!?" Adrien said. Even with his golden beautiful charms that stop can a bear from killing a person. Marinette knew something was off, and she didn't like it.

"Hi…" She responded. Plagg and Wayzz fly out of Adrien and Nino's pocket's, then fly over to Marinette's purse. Which was zipped closed and currently had a hand on it?

"What are you doing here…rascal!?" Nino asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Dropping off a box of sweets." Marinette said, gripping her purse even tighter. That feeling she had gotten earlier was getting worse. "Like I said earlier…10 minutes ago."

"Oh, yea! We'll Adrien and I are getting coffee. Wanna join us?" Nino asked.

"Sure…" Marinette said. The two kwami's fly right back into the boys pocket's as they make their way into the Café. Once inside, Adrien walks up to the woman and asked:

"Three coffee's please!" Adrien said with a smile.

"We don't sell coffee." The woman said. The next second, the door slams open then closed as the flash of pink and blue went running out the area. The two boys gasp before running after her. Adrien pulls out his phone and calls Alya as they run.

"What?" Alya asked.

"SHE'S ON THE RUN!" Adrien shouted as he sprints after her with Nino behind him all the way.

"What!?" Alya shouted.

"I THINK SHE IS ON TO US!" Adrien shouted.

"DO NOT LOSE TARGET! PLAN B! PLAN B!" Alya shouted over the phone before hanging up. Adrien shoves his phone into his pocket as he chases her straight to the school. Once inside the building, she runs straight into the girl's room to escape. Sadly, Adrien and Nino didn't care and entered the girl's room. Once inside, they saw Marinette trying to climb out of a window. She was halfway out too, but then Adrien and Nino grabbed her ankles and yanked her back into the bathroom. Causing her to fall down to the ground. Adrien and Nino then corner her by blocking her way out.

"Oh my god, what the hell do you want from me!?" Marinette shouted in fear.

"Why are you running!?" Nino shouted.

"You scared me!" Marinette shouted back. Adrien was by the door taking deep breathes to regain himself.

"PLAN B SUCKS!" Adrien shouted.

"Plan B?" Marinette asked.

"It doesn't concern you Mari." Nino said, making Marinette's left eye twitch in annoyance. Then, she looks to the ground for a second before looking up. She crosses her arms over her chest, then growled:

"If you don't move your black-white ass's out of my face, I'mma knock your head loose in here." Marinette growled at them. To Nino…this was the funny shit he heard. To him, Marinette is like that adorable sweet girl that looks so harmless she couldn't hurt a fly. This caused him to burst into laughter at the girl. Sadly, he was mistaken.

Marinette swings her fist to his face, causing him to not only fall to the ground, but then proceeds to slide out of the girl's bathroom. Adrien's eyes widen at the sight of his friend's limp body just sliding on the ground past him. It amazed even him that he didn't even bother to stop Nino's sliding. When he turns his attention in Marinette's direction, he nearly falls to the ground when he saw her an inch away from him.

"So, what is Plan B?" Marinette asked as she cracks her fingers, preparing to punch his gorgeous face in. It was at this second, Adrien had to make a choice. A choice that will possibly affect him and those around him dearly. A choice that can save his life from total pain and destruction.

"I wanted to see if you would like to go out with me…on a date." Adrien said. Yes folks, he used the old **LET ME USE MY LOOKS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS SITUATION** tactic. In a matter of seconds, her angry face turned into a love expression with hearts in her eyes.

"REALLY!?" She asked. Adrien nods his head as she jumps up and down. Only for the moment to be ruined when Chloe swings opens the door, smacking Adrien in the face. He then falls down as Chloe shouted:

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN DATE!? WE HAD AN AGREEMENT YOU GREEDY FUCK!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs. Adrien was sliding down the wall as Marinette stared at Chloe in fear. It was then it hurt her like a brick wall. They figured out she was Ladybug…

 _"Oh shit…"_ Marinette thought as she slowly moves towards the exit of the bathroom. But stops when she heard a loud explosion happening near the school. Facepalming herself, she sighs as she thought:

 _"What fresh new hell is this?"_

* * *

Kikkie: I love the fight between Gabriel and Adrien. Lets be honest, Adrien would never yell at his dad like that in the show, but I can see him questioning his dad if this actually happened in the show.

Also, I might not post for a while. So I don't know when my next update is. Anyway, please review!


	5. Nothing about the Stripper pole?

"Got to run!"

Marinette shouted before running out the bathroom. The other two blondes do the same, running out the area to transform into their hero alter-egos. Once heroes, the five meet on the rooftops to where the explosion was. To their fear, it was by the military base.

"Okay, trained killers with big guns preparing shot anything on site. All of them are Akumatizied it would seem." Ladybug said.

"Hawkmoth effected the whole military?" Rena asked with a shocked tone of voice.

"No, it would seem he infected one person that had the ability to infect other's." Carapace said as he scans the area using a shell-like powder compact holder. It scans the area using a green laser that flashes around the area, giving Carapace clear view on enemies and Akuma butterfly.

"So we take the head honcho down, then call it a day." Queen Bee says with a smirk.

"Ignoring the fact that there is a building filled with trained killers ready to shot on sight?" Rena said. This made Chat chuckle before saying:

"Bring it on..." He purred before jumping down into the military base. His fellow comrade's, expect for Ladybug, soon joined him. Ladybug just stood on the roof, waiting for the screams of her comrades to be heard. Tapping her feet for a bit, she stops when she hears the battle cries of her teammates:

"MY LADY!" Chat shouted.

"FIRE! FIRE EVERYWHERE!" Carapace shouted.

"IS THAT A NUKE!?" Rena shouted.

"FLASH BOMB! COVER YOUR EARS AND EYE'S!" Queen Bee shouted before a dim but bright light shines from the opened areas of the military base. Ladybug gently rests her hand on her head.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MERP! MERP! MERP! MERP!"**_

Was all Ladybug could hear from her teammates. They were once taught in class to make funny sounds when their hearing might go out. So Ladybug was guessing that's what they were doing. Removing her hand from her face, she pulls out her yo-yo before making a small chuckle:

"Is it wrong that I let them take the first hits...yea! But karma's a bitch." She said before jumping down to save her comrades.

* * *

 _ **(HawkMoth)**_

"Yes my champion! Give me the Miraculous and I will give you all that you desire!" Hawkmoth shouted at the top of his lungs. A man in front of him had green skin and a lab coat on. His teeth and bodysuit were dark purple with orange lining. He looked revolting to Hawkmoth but he ignored his champions appearance. The man was in front of a panel with flashing buttons.

"I shall master! I shall, once I set this baby in the air! Everyone will be at my command!" The Champion shouted.

"What thing?" Hawkmoth asked, sounding a little concerned. The view of the man goes to what's in front of him...which was a HUGE rocket.

"What the fuck?" HawkMoth asked with a small hint of concern as his eyes widen a bit.

"I shall reap havoc on the world. Once this hits America, all shall be ours!" The Champion said. Hawkmoth drops his cane then presses that hand to his head as he looks around. For the first time in his life, he realized that he might have fucked up and gone too far.

"NATHALIE!" Hawkmoth shouted at the top of his lungs. Downstairs, Nat was just about to finish organizing Gabriel's designs when he screamed for her. Sighing, she stands up from her desk, then makes her way into the attic. Once inside, she shoves some of the butterflies out of her way before standing next to Gabriel:

"Yes sir...oh god no." She muttered as she saw Hawkmoth's recent victim who was standing in front of a rocket.

"Find Adrien and go into the bunker!" Hawkmoth shouted, making Nat look at him funny.

"You have a bunker." Nat asked as she dials Gorilla's number. Pressing the device to her ear, she has a short conversation with Gorilla. By the time it ended, her face was almost blue and her eyes were wide. Hawkmoth de-transforms back into Gabriel, having his Kwami fly to his head and sighs. The older blonde male then looks over to Nat to see her make an unusual face. He has seen it before, but not that often. It looked weird to him.

"In all honesty, what is that face you make?" Gabriel asked as he tries to remain calm. Nat, not so much.

"This is the face I make when an Akuma attacks and I can't find Adrien."Nat responded, making Gabriel give her an intense glare.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE ONE JOB!?" Gabriel shouted at her.

"No, that is Gorilla's job!" Nat shouted back.

"Explain to me why I keep you on a payroll?" Gabriel growled. Making Nat cross her arms over her chest and say:

"Because I know your Hawkmoth, I'm good at lying, good at keeping your son out of trouble and basically everything a parent to your son." Nat said with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me!" Gabriel growled.

"Smart!? I'm sorry, do you not see the bullshit you just caused!" Nat shouted as she points to the view of the crazy man and the rocket.

"A mistake in picking a subject." Gabriel growled.

"Mistake!? THIS IS NOT A MISTAKE! THIS IS YOU DOOMING THE WORLD TO A WAR!" Nat shouted at the blonde male.

"I know, and I have a meeting tomorrow. Which reminds me, could you change my 10 o'clock meeting to 12." Gabriel said. At this point in Nat's life, all things sweet and kind just faded away. And the dark evil monster she had been hiding in her heart came out.

"You are the worst father ever." Nat said, making Gabriel scuffle before saying:

"Why you- **DON'T EVEN**!" Nat shouted at the blonde male in annoyance. Making him stare at the woman in shock and fear. She then points to the view and shouted:

"Instead of doing this, you could actually spend time with your son! Instead, your son is possibly hiding from a bunch of fangirls trying to lose their virginity to him!"

"Being attacked by girl! Why would you think that?" Gabriel asked. Making Nat facepalm herself for a second before shouting:

"YOUR SON HAS BEEN ATTACKED TWICE BY BATSHIT CRAZY FEMALE AKUMA!" Nat shouted. "This RIGHT HERE is the reason I tell Adrien not to bother to buy you a number 1 dad mug!"

"My son is fine! He is a healthy 13-year-old boy!" Gabriel shouted. At this point, the inner mom in Nat came out, and she was pissed.

"HE'S 16!" Nat shouted. "HE'S 16 YEARS OLD! HE DANCES ON A POLE TO EXERCISE! AND HE'S GOOD AT IT! HE HAS HIT PUBERTY AND MASTURBATES IN A CLOSET! _**OH MY GOD I QUIT**_!"

"Wait, what?" Gabriel asked in shock at the woman's words.

"I QUIT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Nat shouted. "If I am going to die, it will be with my family!"

"YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!" Gabriel shouted. "I FOUND YOU ON THE STREETS SELLING CHIMICHANGA'S!

"Dam." Nooroo said.

"I am done! I am leaving! Go find yourself another assistant to deal with your crap!" Nat shouted before walking out the room. Gabriel presses his hand to his face in worry, not only was he possibly going to die today, but if he lives he might have to find an assistant that is good at keeping secrets.

* * *

(Our Hero's)

"Glad we save the day!"

Queen Bee said as Ladybug ties up the crazy Akumtzied victim. The other three heroes were tieing down his brainwashed goons. It took a while to fight them off, our heroes manage to do so. Rena looks over to Ladybug and walks over to her. Smiling, she opens her mouth to say:

"Well, with that done, let's go home and-

 _ **"Ten minutes till launch."**_

The computer said, making the five teens look over their shoulder to see a giant nuke preparing to attack America. Eye's widening to the point they two balls became bigger than their heads, the five turn back at the man.

"TURN IT OFF!" Chat shouted.

"I can't…" He said before fainting, making the five lose their color before looking back at the rocket.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Queen Bee shouted.

"We are not going to die!" Ladybug shouted.

"Yea, if the bomb doesn't kill us, the radiation will! And if that thing hits another country, war will happen! MILLIONS WILL DIE!" Rena shouted. Ladybug grabs her by the shoulders and begins to shake her back and forth.

"QUICK! DISARM IT!" Ladybug shouted. Only to have the girl in orange slap her friend across the face. Causing her to let her go.

"WITH WHAT!? MY SECRET HACKING SKILLS!? IM A WRITER! NOT A COMPUTER GENUSE!" Rena shouted at her friend. Ladybug shakes her head at her friend's comment.

"Right, this is no time to panic!" Ladybug said as she bites her bottom lip. Walking over to the control panel, she stares at the hundred of buttons that blinked before her. "Okay…I don't know what I am doing."

"Move aside!" Queen Bee said before pushing Ladybug to the side. She then slams her fist a couple of times on random buttons. The screen of the timer changes from 10…to 3. At that very second, Queen Bee found her self-being stared down at the girl in red.

"Move or I will kill you." She growled, making the queen hero step aside. Carapace examines the rocket for a bit before saying:

"You know, it's not really a threat, it's the toxic fumes inside that are bad." Carapace said, making Ladybug walk up right next to him as her eyes make their way to the open hatch where the tube of toxic liquid gas was.

"We remove the tube with toxic gas. Chat, tactic launch now!" Ladybug said before leaping into the air. Carapace performs a backflip, flying backward a little before raising his shield above his head. Ladybug lands on the shield as it slowly produces a green light.

"Alright!" Chat said with a smirk before running over to Queen Bee. The blonde girl throws one of her pollen bombs to his feet, launching him in the air. Carapace shield makes a bright light before pushing Ladybug into the air. She and Chat travel at the same speed of motion, when gravity finally hits, Ladybug turns her body to Chat. Using his stomach, she kicks herself up higher, grabbing the open door. Chat latches on to the side of the rocket Only to fall when that piece of metal broken off. Fallen right on top of the panel.

 ** _"Launching comments."_**

The voice said, making Chat's eyes widen in fear. Ladybug was squeezing through the tiny holes and wires, trying to find the location of the toxic gas.

"Stupid…team members…trying to figure out my identity…not paying attention…" Ladybug growled. "If and when I get out of this, I am so lecturing them! And that's after I find Hawkmoth and ram my foot up his ass!"

Suddenly, the rocket begins to move, making Ladybug's eye's widened. They then form into thin lines of annoyance and shame.

"Things could not get worse." Ladybug growled, oh but it did. Because she was blinded by a bright pink light for a second. Then, saw Tikki sleeping in front of her. Her eyes widen to the point they almost popped. She saw her life flash before her eye's for two seconds before screaming:

 ** _"GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!"_**

She shouted before ramming Tikki into her bra. Yes, she stuffed her in their like a woman with a 20 dollar bill and had no wallet. She crawls through the small space that led to the bomb. It took a few seconds, but she found it, connected to a bunch of wire. Crawling through the hole, she falls into a tiny space and rips the wires out of the huge tube of liquids before crawling bag through space.

Only this time, she had the bomb on her back as she crawled. It was being held down by on her back by the wires. Once she reached the hole, her eye's…well they just popped. She literally just the outline of Paris. Tikki sticks her head out from her top.

"MARINETTE WE NEED TO JUMP!" Tikki shouted, although the girl was thinking of other things to do right now. Like how she got herself into this mess and how she was still able to breathe.

"MARI!" Tikki shouted at the top of her lungs. Nodding her head, Marinette slides out of the rocket and begins to fall. The wind blows against her chest like someone had punched her. The air was blowing against her face so much that she couldn't even open her eyes. Tikki holding onto Marinette's top for dear life as the girl falls. Tired of the wind in her eyes, she turns her body around so that the air could hit her back and not her face. Once that happened, she turns her head to the side to see Paris as it becomes bigger and bigger.

"Well…" She said with an annoyed face. "Shit!"

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Tikki shouted as she tries to crawl under Marinette's shirt. Marinette sighed as she crosses her arms. One of her shoes went flying into the air as she turns her head to the side. Even though she was possibly falling to her death, she was enjoying the view.

* * *

Kikkie: XD


	6. Why is the pole sticky and where is Nat?

"OH GOD, I FEEL SICK!" Ladybug shouted as she hits the ground. Just as Marinette was about to hit her deathbed, Tikki regains some little strength to power up the miraculous to 0.01 percent of battery. Allowing Marinette to transform and turn back into Ladybug before he body collided with the ground. In her hands was the gas tube that she had ripped from the Rocket. Now, standing a building in some sort of ally, she slowly makes her way back to the military HQ. And once there, she hands the toxic fumes to the now awaken men who protected her country...somewhat. Once that was done, she didn't even bother to go back to school. She went straight home, and once there, she was greeted by four happy teens.

"SURPRISE!" Her four comrades shouted. She was about to turn around and jump out of the window, but was stopped when Tikki sainted. Changing her into Marinette once again.

"Oh goddamit Tikki." Marinette growled before crossing her arms. She then looks at the smiling three, turtle-boy didn't even agree to be here before getting dragged, teammates that were staring down at her. Before anyone said anything, she puts her hand up to them...before swinging it across the three's faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The three teens were lying on the floor with red spots on their cheeks. Carapace sat on the floor with his hands in the air. He didn't want to get punched or slapped again by her. Once everyone was on the ground, Marinette opened her mouth to say:

"The feeling right now...can not describe what I am going to do to each and every one of you." Marinette growled.

"What are you gonna do?" Rena asked.

"Oh, something that will not only make you regret going on this manhunt to learn of my identity...but Oooh...nrgh!" Marinette growled at the four before turning around to look at a wall. She takes a deep breath before watching her room shines bright filled with multiple colors. Turning around, she see's her friends in her room. A second later her eye's match when Adrien. And no, not the real person Adrien, the picture of Adrien by her computer. It was at that second, Marinette lost all sense.

"GET OUT!" Marinette shouted before pushing all four of the teens out the window. No literally, she opened a window and pushed each and every one of them out of it. Luckily, they landed right into a large trash can that had. It was funny to her because she didn't care less if they were all right or not, what she cared for is that if Adrien saw the pictures. And to that...

* * *

 **(The four teens)**

"Looks like Marinette all mine." Adrien purred as he removes a banana peel from his head. He and the other's were cleaning themselfs off when he said this. Chloe looks over at him and growled.

"That's not fair, Ladybug and I deserve each other!" Chloe shouted at the blonde. "I called dibs first!"

"DIP!? Bitch we have been fighting for a year together!" Adrien growled. "And tomorrow I will proclaim my love for her and we will live happily ever after!"

"Over my dead body!" Chloe shouted. Alya was enjoying the view of the two blondes as Nino cleans off his glasses, ignoring his teammates.

"If you wish." Adrien said...or morally hissed. Chloe squints her eyes a bit at him as Adrien does the same. Nino, when he finishes his glasses, looks over to the two and says:

"This will be so bad."

* * *

 _ **(Agreste Mansion)**_

"Nat, I am home! Where are you!?" Adrien shouted as he entered his home. Normally he would be greeted by Nat, but today he wasn't which made him worry.

"NAT!?" Adrien shouted, this time with more concern in his voice.

"Son! We need to talk!" Gabriel shouted from his office. Adrien eyes looked into the direction of his father's office and thought three things:

 _ **1: He was in major trouble**_

 _ **2: He has a photo shoot**_

 _ **3: He finally killed Nat after learning she's been feeding him off his diet.**_

"Oh shit..." Adrien muttered as he searches for evidence of Nat's murder while forming a plan to escape the area.

"ADRIEN GET IN MY OFFICE!" Gabriel shouted. In haste, Adrien grabs a pen from his bookbag, he then sticks it in his pocket before heading upstairs. Once he was inside the office, he saw papers on the floor, broken statues and other things on the ground. His father was pissed, and he was hoping it wasn't because of him.

"Please tell me he didn't go into my closet." Adrien thought as he remembers the shrine he created for her. Taking a seat in front of his father, his green eye's watches the older male walk side to side.

"So where is Nat?" Adrien asked his father.

"She quit." Gabriel muttered. Adrien stopped what he was doing and looked at his father.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Tomorrow I will be looking for a new assistant." Gabriel said, making Adrien walk over to his father. He places his hands on the table and said:

"Please get Nat back." Adrien said in a calming yet threatening voice. Gabriel looks over to his son as if he had lost his mind.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Dad…I want you to listen to every word I am about to say." Adrien started with his sweet innocent smile. "I love you, to the deepest pit of my soul. But I am also scared of you."

"I'm scared of you to son." Gabriel said with a small hint of worry. Adrien had this small...little disturbing side that was rarely seen. But sometimes it would pop out and scared people. This is one of those moments.

"I know, but I am scared that you will one become so obsessed with me, that you would turn me into a doll like that crazy character from mad father."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You threaten to lock me in the house because I refuse to shave a mustache I was growing." Adrien said, remember the day he was forced to shave off a small stepping stone for man. Just cause his dad wanted him to look cute in already photoshopped pictured.

"I admit, I went too far that day." Gabriel said in shame as he remembers turning on the high top security on that made the house a fortress. Just to keep Adrien in so that he wouldn't escape as he chased him around the house with a knife. No, an actual knife, Nat, being smart and also prepared, gave Gabriel her shaver.

"Which is why I want Nat back." Adrien said. "Let's be honest, our life's won't be the same without her. She's seen to much shit to even flinch at _**HALF**_ the crap we do here."

"We are normal." Gabriel growled.

"Dad you threw away my TV because you thought it was teaching me to rebel against you." Adrien said.

"It was."

"I only had access to one channel...Disney!"

"The point is, she quit and we need a new assistant." Gabriel said.

"Dad, whatever you did, just apologise and get her back." Adrien said, making his father look at him with a confused expression.

"What makes you think I made her quit!?" Gabriel shouted in anger, but this didn't faze his son.

"I don't know, maybe its because your sort of a jerk since mom died!" Adrien growled. ( _ **Okay, I know she's just missing, but for shipping reasons, I just kill her off**_ )

"This is the worst moment I've had with you since that time you confused that bag in America, LBS is pounds in America Adrien!"

"LBS for pounds, more like a Lot of BullShit is what it should stand for." Adrien growled at his father.

"Adrien...go to your room." Gabriel growled at his son.

"Promise me you'll get Nat back?" Adrien asked.

"No." Gabriel growled.

"I want Nat!" Adrien growled at his father.

"Adrien just go to your room." Gabriel growled, making the blonde male roll his eyes. Standing up, he makes his way out the office. Once inside his room, he walks over to the pole and begins to twirl his body around the pole.

"Nat's gone..." Adrien thought as he spins. Plagg flies out of his pocket and watches the young man just circle the pole "Why is this thing so sticky?"

"So you don't remember that night?" Plagg asked as he points to the hole in the wall that was being covered by a toy chest. It took Adrien a while, but he finally remembered why the metal pole was sticking. When he remembered, he removes his hands from the pole while his face scrunched.

"NAT! GET THE CLOROX!" Adrien shouted. Only to be greeted by the long silence of no Nat. It took him a while to nod his head and realize:

"Right..." He said before leaving his room in shame.

* * *

Kikkie: Nit my best, but still okay


	7. Getting that bod on the stripper pole!

"I am staying home today." Marinette moaned as she remained in her bed. Her alarm clock was beeping loudly, causing her to swing her body to the side and turn it off. Once off, she turns to the side and sighs. Tikki, who slept in a box above her head, floated down next to her and pats Marinette's nose.

"Take a day off, I bet you will feel better in the afternoon." Tikki said with a smile. The tiny creature then flies up into her bed box and falls asleep. Marinette picks up her phone, texts her parents, then snuggles back into her original sleep position. An hour past, an hour of pure silence silence past...then it was destroyed when her four comrades came barging into her room.

"Oh bug-a-boo!" Adrien shouted as he walks into the room, but falls to the ground as Chloe comes running in.

"Oh my god Mari, I never thought I would say this but your room looks amazing!" Chloe said with a smile.

"GO AWAY!" Marinette almost screamed before throwing a pillow over her head. She was in no mood for this, but still, her comrades did not leave.

"Come down my lady and come have some food with us. I bought your favorites." Adrien said as he gets to his feet.

"Yea! That I bought food as well! Come on, let's have a meal outside in the park!" Chloe said in a sweet voice. Nino and Alya were watching from afar as the two blonde fought over Ladybug's affections. Marinette was sighing in annoyance as she pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on buggy, let have a roma-I mean lunch with our comrades!" Adrien said. "Arent you hungry!?"

"How did you get in here!?" Marinette cried in pain.

"The back door." Nino said.

"We don't have a back door!" Marinette shouted. Nino and Alya looked at each other for a second in worry.

"Then what was..." Alya asked as she turns her head to Marinette's doorway.

"Let it go..." Nino muttered.

"I just want to sleep! Why are you here!?" Marinette shouted.

"Why are you sleeping, My Lady? Today is such a beautiful day outside." Adrien said, using his charming voice to melt Marinette's heart...and possibly make her panties wet in the process.

"No, you are not allowed to use that voice!" Chloe growled.

"What Chloe? Don't like it?" Adrien asked in that husky voice. Marinette face was turning her bright red at this voice Adrien was using.

"Dude, he hit puberty." Nino whispered to Alya. Looking at her, he saw her blushing a bit. "OH COME ON?!"

"What!? This voice is hot as fuck! It's like listening to Joseph Levitt Gordon in Sin City! God I loved that movie." Alya said in shame.

"I can't come down..." Marinette moaned.

"Come to me my love, I will make this the best day of your life." Adrien purred to her. Marinette's heart was beating like drummer banging a drum. Her face was pure red but she refused to leave her bed.

"I can't..." She moaned.

"Oh my love, is it bed hair? No bra? morning breath?" Adrien asked in his husky voice before walking toward the staircase that led up to her bed. Only to be stopped by Chloe grabbing him by the shoulders and yanking him down to the floor. She then climbs on top of his, pressing her purse to his face.

"STOP USING YOUR CHARM!" Chloe shouted, making Marinette remove her blanket and sight. Sitting up, she looks down at the two fight and said:

"Please just get out, we will talk tomorrow." Marinette growled.

"But why not now?" Chloe asked.

"IM ON MY PERIOD!" Marinette shouted in shame and anger. The room goes silent for a few minutes, not even a Kwami made a sound. Until Adrien smiled and said:

"Oh Mon Amour ( ** _French: My Love_** ) I don't care for the sauce, your still my favorite meal." Adrien said in a seductive and just plain HOT voice that made preteens want to give their virginity to him. Marinette, blood was currently pumping through her face. Making her feel dizzy and light headed. Alya, knowing how Marinette is when she's period, comes to the rescue by helping Adrien to his feet. She then pushes Adrien and Chloe out the room before grabbing her Nino to go. Once out, she peeks from the other side of the door and said:

"See you tomorrow girl, we are going to talk."

"Fuck you..." Marinette moaned in annoyance. Alya just chuckles at her friend's reaction.

* * *

 _ **(Adrien Room)**_

"I must say, this is interesting to watch." Plagg said as Adrien twist his body around the pole in a slow manner.

"Yep, it's easy to grip now that it's not sticky." Adrien said. He was wearing nothing but a black pair of shorts that went to his knees. His body covered in sweat and his blonde locks sticking to his cheek, Adrien twirls around the pole for a bot before grabbing onto it and spinning his body.

"I need to get into top shape to impress Marinette tomorrow!" Adrien said. "I saw those pictures, I know my bug-a-boo wants me!"

"And you're going to use your body to get her?" Plagg asked.

"Yep, I know Marinette wants me. And it would be easy to get her, but Chloe is an evil geniuses! I have to pull out all my assets in order to defeat her."

"You sound like a Disney character."

"Then I shall become Disney! My mom is dead, so that's a start."

"Dark." Plagg said before flying away. After a few more spines, the blonde male jumps down and makes his way to his father's room. Once inside, he saw his dad staring at his phone. Adrien takes a seat in front of his father before saying:

"Just call Nat." Adrien said, making his father glared at him.

"What?"

"Call Nat." Adrien said again, only this time with a more stern voice.

"I'm not calling that woman." Gabriel growled at his son. TO this, Adrien responded:

"Don't be a pussy!" He shouted at his father. A second later, his father looked right into his son's eye.

"Don't be a pussy?" Gabriel asked as he stands up from his seat. Placing his hands behind his back, he walks from behind the table and said:

"Don't be a pussy son. Do you realize how much power the pussy has?" Gabriel started. Suddenly Adrien regrets insulting his father.

"The pussy is something I have come to realize is one of the most powerful things on this planet! The pussy can start and end wars! The pussy can suck your very essence and give new meaning to your life! Even on a physical level's, the vagina is one of the powerless things that ever existed! There is a reason we men oppress women, and that my son is because of the pussy!"

"Is that why you won't call Nat...your scared of her pussy?" Adrien asked both dazed and confused.

"Did you not hear me? The pussy is powerful beyond you and I comprehension! It is the most powerful thing in the world my son! TO call someone a pussy is a compliment! People come out of pussy's and the vagina still functions the say way the next day!" Gabriel explained to his son.

"So...your not calling...OH MY GOD!?" Adrien shouted in shock at the realization of what his father was trying to explain. "You...Nat...didn't?"

"We what?" Gabriel asked.

"Had sex?" Adrien asked, making Gabriel gasp.

"NO!" He shouted. "I would never touch that woman!"

"Then why are you explain the uses of a pussy to me!?" Adrien asked.

"I notice you have been on the dance pole..." Gabriel said. "And I think...we should have the talk and I wanted to explain it...in ways from experience."

"Mom's vagina changed you?" Adrien asked. A second later he gags at the words that just came from his mouth.

"Never say that again." Gabriel growled.

"Sure!" Adrien responded. "But back to the Nat situation..."

"I am not calling her back."

"Dad!"

"No, and we shall continue this conversation on sex." Gabriel said. It was at this second, Adrien had to use something he never thought he would use to get him out of a problem like this.

"Dad..." Adrien started, making his father look at him.

" **Red is not your color** , it makes you look fat." Adrien said. He knew his father! He knew his fashion sense would kick in, but not strong enough to kill the boy in his sleep. Adjusting his glasses, he opens his mouth to say:

"Get out." He ordered his son. Adrien nods his head before standing up from his seat.

* * *

Kikkie: Going to take a break from this story again. Thank you for reading!


	8. Your son has a stripper pole?

"Ha! I got her phone Pollen!"

Chloe shouted as she enters her room. Yesterday Chloe had taken Marinette's phone from her room with the help of her Kwami, now, she was going through Marinette's stuff. What she found really made her skin turn to the color blue. Pollen eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Well...she is a growing girl I guess." Pollen said. "A...very...wow! I didn't even know that was possible."

"How is that possible! It's unfair too!" Chloe shouted. "How can she even hide those things!?"

"Well...she is Asian." Pollen said, making Chloe look at her with widened eyes. "What?"

"Dude...no. Bad Kwami!" Chloe said in a stern tone of voice.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Marinette shouted as she throws her pillows and electronics to the ground. She was searching for her phone and was practically turning her room upside down for it. Tikki slowly crawls out of a small place (I know she can phase through things, but I think it would be cute for her to squeeze through things) before flying over to Marinette.

"I can't find it!" Tikki said.

"Oh no! I have pictures of Ladybug in there!" Marinette said. Tikki's eyes widen in fear at Marinette's words.

"Why would you put picture's in there!?" Tikki asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Marinette shouted before grabbing her stomach and moaning in pain.

"UGH! MOM! WHERE'S THE PAINKILLERS!?" Marinette shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WERE OUT! IM GOING TO GET SOME MORE NOW!" Her mother shouted. "I'LL BE HOME IN AN HOUR!"

"I can't wait that long!" Marinette said. "A lot of things can happen in an hour! Babies are created in an hour!"

"What?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know!?" Marinette shouted back ."Tikki we need to find that phone! Quick, who would take it Tikki?!"

"I feel as though that is a question that does not require a lot of thinking." Tikki said. Making Marinette gasp:

"NINO!" She shouted, making Tikki give a WTF look.

"Nino? Out of the core four, you pick Nino!?" Tikki asked in shock.

"No, Nino might know where my phone is by hacking its tracker!" Marinette said. "And also my money is on Chloe."

"I think it might be Alya to be honest." Tikki said. "A lot of the fox user's were usually thief's in the past."

"Really?" Marinette asked as she grabs her purse for Tikki to hide in.

"Yep, and also the bee users were always bitches." Tikki said.

"I believe that!" Marinette said before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

 _ **"Oh Chat Noir! You're my hero!"**_

Marinette said as she holds onto the big strong arm that belongs to Chat Noir. The young man was holding the young girl in his arms as the crowd cheers him on. Behind him was a defeated Akuma that was crying. Chat was smiling ear to ear as Marinette held him close. For some weird reason she was wearing a spaghetti top dress that had a couple of rips, exposing her skin and a little blood.

"Anything for my Lady!" Chat said before turning his body around. He wraps his arms around her waist, then pulls her close to him, pressing their bodies together. Looking down to her blue eye's that shined like diamonds, he leans down, his lips puckered. She smiles and puckers her lips up for a second before stopping to say:

"Adrien!" She shouted, making the blonde open his eyes.

"What?" Chat asked.

"ADRIEN!" She shouted this time, only her voice was deep...like a males voice. Chat's eye's widened at the sudden change.

"My lady?" He asked.

"ADRIEN WAKE UP!" She shouted again. Chat closes his eyes for a second before opening them to his room. The sun was shining into his bedroom and the smell of freshly baked croissants filled the house. Moaning in annoyance, he turns his body to the side to his father and a tall woman with black hair. The both of them were staring at Adrien...area. At that moment, Adrien realized two things. One, two people were in his room! And two, he had morning wood.

"DAD!?" He shouted. Quickly, the young man grabs his pillow and covers his private part in shame.

"Glad to see your up...both of you." Gabriel said in shame, the shocking thing was he wasn't ashamed of his son's morning wood...

"SHUT UP!" Adrien shouted with red cheeks.

"Is that a stripper pole?" The woman asked, making Adrien look in her direction and ask:

"It's for exercising and who are you?" He asked.

"This is Miss Tyan, she shall be my new assistant." Gabriel said.

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "Dad go get Nat back!"

"Nat quite." Gabriel growled.

"I demand you bring Nat back! I refuse to have someone else boss me around!" Adrien growled.

"Who is Nat?" Tyan asked.

"Nathalie was our old assistant, she quit for unknown reasons." Gabriel said.

"I demand Nat back! I want Nat back! Get Nat back now!" Adrien shouted at his father.

"You are just a spoiled brat, demanding me for pity things." Gabriel growled.

"Said the man completely fine with humiliating his son in front of a stranger!" Adrien shouted.

"Your fine, this is the least embarrassing thing that has happened to you in this room." Gabriel said. Adrien was about to say something, but bit his tongue down when he realized his father was not wrong.

"I hate you..." Adrien growled.

"Get in line." Gabriel said back before leaving the room. His assistant soon follows later.

* * *

 _ **(Marinette at Nino's place)**_

"Mari?" Nino asked as Marinette stormed into his room. Once inside, the young man closes the door.

"Nino I need your help, I can't find my phone!" Marinette shouted.

"And?" Nino asked.

"Well, you have a phone tracking thing! Track my phone and help me!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette, not to be mean, but you punched me not too long ago... So I feel as though I shouldn't help you." Nino said. Marinette gives him a quick glare before grabbing him by the collar and growled:

"Look here you talented Dj-asshole! I'm on my period! I have this constant pain of annoyance being caused by the four of you! And personally, it makes me want to smash all your faces in! I will rain down hell if you don't help me get that phone back! OR WILL SPOT ON YOU TILL YOUR FACE IS PURPLE!" Marinette growled. She then changes into Ladybug for a split second, only for Nino to raise his hand and slap the heavenly power he had down across her face. This caused Ladybug to not only fall down to the ground, but also detransform into Marinette. Tikki was looking around the room in shock.

"Wait, what just happened?" Tikki asked.

"You got slapped you out of your holder." Wayzz said.

"Okay, now that is out of the way, let's find your phone!" Nino said

"Really?" Marinette asked as she sits up, not caring for the pain on her face.

"Yep, just give me a minute." Nino said.

* * *

 _ **(Five minutes later)**_

"CHLOE!? SHE HAS MY PHONE!?" Marinette shouted right into his ear. Making Nino moan in pain before saying:

"Please stop yelling." Nino asked.

"Sorry, I am in a lot of pain and I have no painkillers to stop it." Marinette moaned in pain.

"I can see that." Nino said. "If Chloe has your phone, then we should be fine. I hardly doubt she will find anything to hurt you." Nino said. Marinette was about to respond to him, but stopped when a surge of pain went up against her spine. Making her cringe a little in pain before taking a seat on Nino's bed. Nino looks at her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, I have horrible cramps that make it feel like someone is stabbing me! It hurts Nino!" Marinette growled.

"Disturbing image, but I know something that might help."

* * *

 ** _(Half an hour later)_**

"Nino!"

Adrien shouted as he enters his friend's home. Nino's parents were not home and his siblings were out. Adrien knew Nino was home because of his phone location and that tracker he had. So using a hidden key his family kept under a rock, he opens the door and heads inside. Once he was inside, the smell of something made him smile. It wasn't like the food made at his house, but it was something else that made him smile. Making his way to Nino's room. He opens the door and says:

"Yo Nino you..." Adrien was cut off by the sight of Marinette coughing up a large amount of smoke from her lungs. In her index finger and thumb were a rolled up joint and two Kwami's laying down on a pillow near her, both with red eyes.

"What the fuck?" Adrien growled before looking over to Nino. "Dude! That's my weed!"

"No, it's my weed." Nino coughed. Marinette was half stoned and scared at the sight of Adrien sitting next to her. Removing the joint from her hand, he takes a suck on it before handing it back to Marinette. The blue-haired girl was both confused and dazed at the boys' behavior.

"Yes Mari, I smoke. You can blame my dad for that." Adrien muttered.

"I...nevermind." Marinette said before looking at the two Kwami's in front of her. Both had red eye's and were smiling ear to ear.

"Oh my god, the Kwami's..." Marinette said in fear.

"Their thousands of years old. They are fine." Nino said.

"True!" Marinette said before turning her body to the side to lean against Adrien. Closing her eye, she tries to relax and take in the happy feeling she was feeling.

 _ **"AN AKUMA!"**_

A voice shouted out of nowhere, making the three teens become wide-eyed and aware of their surroundings. To this, Marinette sighs and says:

 _"Well...shit!"_

* * *

 ****Kikkie: She can never get a break


	9. DON'T ASK ABOUT THE POLE!

"There is no god! I have officially come to terms with that!" Marinette shouted as she stands up to her feet. "TIKKI! SPOT ON!"

In a flash, Nino's room is filled with multiple colors, mostly green and pink. Within seconds, 3/5th's of the Miraculous team was standing up proud and string...well, sort of. Ladybug almost falls to the ground as she stumbles over Nino's chair.

"Ugh, those bright lights were blinding." Ladybug moaned as she makes her way to Nino's window. Once outside, Chat and Capaprace begin to notice Ladybug's weird movement. Such as swinging her body around as if she was a five-year-old child through the air. When she landed on top of a rooftop, she throws arms in the air and smiled:

"TEN POINTS!" She shouted, making Chat look at his friend to say:

"Was Tikki also getting high?" Chat asked.

"Yea...why?" Carapace asked

"Because if she's high, then her magic doesn't give Mari the sense of logic." Chat said.

"I...don't...what did you just say?" Nino asked. Chat places a hand on his face and sighs. He could see his two teammates were high, and it annoyed him. Before he could say a word to his friend, his two other comrades landed right in front of them. Rena, looks over at the girl in red playing with her pigtails for a second to realize:

"You three were getting high weren't you!?" Rena shouted.

"Not that high." Chat said, only to get a chuckle from Ladybug. Queen Bee raises an eyebrow at his words. "Well I didn't, I just came to the party...late."

"How dare you get high and not call me!" Rena shouted.

"Wow! That is what you're worried about right now!" Chat shouted at the girl in orange. "Ignoring the fact that your best friend is high, she playing with her pigtails on the edge of a 10-floor building, and oh yea! There is an Akuma attacking people!"

"You're the one hopelessly in love with her! If anything, you should be more concerned about her than me!" Rena shouted at the black cat.

"I am!" Chat shouted, making Ladybug look over her shoulder to shout:

"SHUT UP!" Ladybug shouted, making the four teens looks over at her. She had tears in her eye's. "You're making me sad!"

"Is it wrong that the sight of her sadness melts my heart and anger away?" Queen Bee asked.

"If we're lucky, it will also melt the bitch away." Rena said, making the boys chuckle. Ladybug looks down on the streets of Paris to see people running in fear. With little strength and common sense she had, she jumps down and charges at the Akuma. Not even bothering to alert her friends as she charges the woman in a white suit.

* * *

 ** _(HawkMoth)_**

The man in purple presses his hand to his forehead as he sighs. The man he had picked was attacking people and turning them into statues. Not even bothering to find Chat or Ladybug, and to that, it pissed him off. Not because of the Champion, but because he kept thinking about Nat. The new girl annoyed him because not only did she spill coffee on him, but she kept getting files mixed up. Nat never did this! Nat knew what to do straight away! Plus he was craving coffee but he couldn't call his new assistant because he didn't want her to know he was HawkMoth, another good quality Nathalie had that this one didn't.

"I will make Paris my new art piece!" His champion shouted, which made Hawkmoth sigh.

"Yes, but first could you find the kids?" Hawkmoth said.

"What kids?" The champion asked.

"The Mir-GABRIEL! YOU HAVE A CALL ON LINE ONE!" Tyan shouted from downstairs. Making Hawkmoth look down to the floor and shout:

"PUT IT ON HOLD!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"You want me to put off from getting the kids?" The champion asked, making Hawkmoth look back at him.

"No! you go find the kids and-BUT ITS THE MAYOR!" Tyan shouted again. Making Hawkmoth sigh before looking back down.

"TELL HIM I AM BUSY!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"You're busy? Why are you contacting me?" The champion asked. Hawkmoth moves the handle of his cane and gently taps it against his head.

"I am not talking to you! Now go-HE SAYS ITS URGENT! SOMETHING ABOUT A POLE?!" Tyan shouted.

"LEAVE MY SON'S POLE OUT OF THIS!?" Hawkmoth shouted.

"WHAT!?" Tyan shouted back. Only for Hawkmoth to realize what he just said. In haste, he opens his mouth and shouted:

"I AM BUSY!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Okay, I will leave you be!" The champion said. Making Hawkmoth drop his cane, he then presses both his hands to his face. Making a low groaning sound of annoyance. The noise sounded weird to the champion.

"Are you okay master?" The champion asked.

"GO FIND THE KIDS!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"WHAT KIDS!?" Tyan shouted back. Making HawkMoth hiss-sigh as he begins to think. Not of a way to approach this, but a way not to kill anyone, and by kill, he meant his new assistant. Detransforming, he returns to his civil appearance before marching downstairs.

* * *

 _ **(Back to our heroes)**_

Queen Bee was glaring dagger at Chat when she shouted:

"I wouldn't be the one laughing, mister: I kissed a boy and I might like it!" Queen Bee shouted at Chat, making the blonde boy blush.

"It was an accident and I didn't say I liked it! I said I would like if it never happened again!" Chat shouted.

"You were chuckling about it!" Queen Bee shouted.

"Because I found it funny how it happened!" Chat shouted back. Rena facepalms herself as Carapace turns his head to the side to see Ladybug gone. Gasping, he runs over to the edge and nearly faints at the sight before him.

"GUYS!" Carapace shouted, gaining the attention of his fellow comrades. He points to Ladybug, who was eating a bag of chips as he yo-yo absorbs the evil from the Akuma. The four felt their jaws fall to the ground at the sight of this. Chat shakes the look from his face before saying:

"It amazes me, even when high she still manages to save the day." Chat said in amaze.

"Miraculous Ladybug." Ladybug said before hoisting her yo-yo into the air. Returning Paris to the way it is. Once done, the five jump from roof to roof and landed straight back into Nino's house. Once there though... the adorable pink Kwami with red eye's let loose.

"This! This right here is the reason I didn't want you all to know each other's identities!" Tikki shouted nine living creatures staring up at her.

"Calm down Tikki." Marinette said in a calm voice.

"No! Marinette, you stay out of this because you at least stuck to your word!" Tikki shouted. The blue haired girl as told. Standing up, she walks towards Nino's mini fridge and pulls out another bag of chips. She then sits on his bed as Tikki continues her shouting:

"An Akuma attack and you all were in an argument! People's lives are at stake!" Tikki shouted before looking at her fellow Kwami's. "And as Kwami's, you need to educate your user's! Why would you let them just stand there and argue as people get hurt!?"

"I'm high..." Wayzz said in shame.

"Fine, you get a pass. But the rest of you don't! Especially you Plagg! You're as old as me and my other half! You should know these rules!" Tikki shouted.

"Sorry, it was just so interesting to listen too." Plagg said with a chuckle, only to get those intense blue eye stare from the pink Kwami. This made him feel tiny and afraid. Her blue eyes then look over to the three new users of the group.

"You three better take this seriously! Because in all honesty, we don't need five heroes for EVERY attack!" Tikki growled. "And Plagg and I are the ONLY ones who can purify a butterfly. You better behave and keep the school gossip OUT of the battlefield. Got it!?"

"Yes Tikki!" The three teenager's said. Adrien's eyes widen at a word Tikki just said, making him look down to Plagg to say:

"WE CAN PURIFY BUTTERFLIES!?" Adrien asked his Kwami.

"Oh...did I forget to mention that?" Plagg asked with a small chuckle. Tikki slowly raises her hand to her big head and sighed.

* * *

 _ **(Agreste Mansion)**_

"Hey dad!" Adrien said as he makes his way to his room. Only to be stopped by the tall man mid-way on the stairs when his father comes running out of his office.

"Hello my favorite person in the whole world! How was your day!?" Gabriel shouted in a cheerful voice that Adrien hasn't heard in a long time.

"I'm scared, what did you do?" Adrien asked.

"I did nothing!" Gabriel said, making Adrien look around the area. It then hits him.

"Where's the new girl?" Adrien asked.

"What?" His father responded, trying to break eye contact. Only for Adrien to continue his questioning:

"Your assistant."

"Who?"

"The tall woman."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Dad where is she!? Your scaring me, and in a creepier way than usual." Adrien said with a worried voice.

"You don't need to worry about her anymore." Gabriel said. A second later, the inner Chat inside Adrien kicked in. Throwing his bookbag to his father's face, he runs down the stairs. Once by the door, he runs to the car shouting:

"GORILLA! MY DAD'S GONE CRAZY! START THE CAR!" Adrien shouted as he runs to the car. Only to be stopped when Gabriel grabs him by the collar. Pulling him to the ground, Adrien tries to escape, only for his father to push his head to the grass. The large man looks in his rearview mirror and saw Adrien trying to break free from his father's grip. Once the young man had calmed down, Gabriel removed his hands from Adrien's head. Allowing the boy to look up and say:

"I swear to god, if I am digging a hole for a body today, you so better be sleeping with one eye open."

"Why do you think I am a killer?" Gabriel asked.

"You have... the appearance of a smart killer." Adrien said. "All your missing is a pair of gloves."

"Okay, I fired Tyan and were getting Nat back." Gabriel said, making Adrien clap his hands in glee.

"Yay!

* * *

Kikkie: I image Marinette is still useful even when she is high.


	10. Why the pole was sticky: Part 1

"So, on a scale of one to ten, where do you think your number is on the friend zone for us?" Marinette asked the blonde girl standing in front of her bakery. It was earlier in the morning when Marinette left her home to walk to school, only to be stopped when she saw Chloe parked in front of her house.

"I'd give it a three." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Shockingly, you're not wrong." Marinette chuckled. "I'm still not getting into the car with you."

"Why not, we should be friends!"

"Because you made my life a living hell since middle school." Marinette growled.

"And I am sorry, which is why I am willing to drive you to school every day. Maybe even more." Chloe said. Marinette looked up at the sky and begins to think.

"Being my partner, I should make amends with her. I know she can be a bitch, but she isn't 100% a bitch. She's like 98% a bitch. No, come on Marinette! Be the bigger person, besides if I turn her good, maybe the rest of my school life won't be shit." Marinette thought before looking down to Chloe to say:

"Fine, you can take me. But just this once, I normally like to walk." Marinette said as she climbs into Chloe's limo, once inside, Chloe turns her head to the left and sticks her tongue out to the blonde male from afar that was holding flowers in his hands. She then climbs in and takes a seat next to Marinette. Once the car starts up and turns the corner, Adrien grips the flowers in his hands, then throws them to the ground.

"That bitch is so dead..." Adrien growled.

* * *

 _ **(School)**_

Everyone...AND I MEAN EVERYONE! Was shocked to not only see Marinette come out of Chloe's car, but also to see the two sitting next to each other. This pissed off Adrien, Alya, and even Sabrina! Nino was just in the corner, trying to avoid this hate circle, but knowing his luck he knew he would be dragged in eventually. When the teacher came in and started the lesson, Chloe begins to text Adrien.

C: Enjoying the view from down there?

A: I will murder you in your sleep

C: Jealous I see

A: Chloe...I don't get jealous, I get pissed!

C: Oooh! Kitty is going to try to claw a bee?

A: When I am done with you, your going to be crying like the spoiled bitch you are.

C: Bring it on!

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

"Oh my god Marinette! I ordered sushi just for us!" Chloe said as she, Sabrina and Marinette sat down at a table that already had food on it. Marinette was blushing a bit at the sight of many people already staring at her. Including Sabrina, who was giving her death glares. The servers Chloe had ordered in set a plate of high-class sushi in front of her.

"Wow, Chloe this looks nice." Marinette said with a smile.

"Anything for my new bestie!" Chloe said. Around the corner of the courtroom was Adrien, and by god, preteen girls all over the world were about to lose their minds today. Walking over to the table Marinette gasp at the sight before her. Adrien was standing in front of her, wearing a black tank top and white jeans. Exposing those muscles he always hid...somehow. His body was covered in sweat, which was actually good because it made him shine in the sunlight. His hair was a bit messier, resembling Chat's hairstyle a little. He wore a little bit of eyeliner to made his green eyes pop more. The mere sight made all of her blood rush to her face.

"Hello Adrien..." Chloe growled before breaking the chopsticks in her hand.

"Hey Chloe, I see you and Marinette are having lunch. Mind if I join?" Adrien asked in a deep seductive voice.

"Sorry Adrie-kins, its a girls lunch out." Chloe said in her bitch voice. Sadly, that didn't stop Adrien from taking a seat next to the red face girl. Looking straight at the girl of his dreams, he smiles at her and said:

How are you Bugsy?" He asked.

"F-F-F-FINE!" Marinette said, which was a little funny. A couple of days ago, this stuttering thing had disappeared when she learned who Adrien was. Now, its back and she didn't even know why. Behind the two was Nino and Alya, both recording the event in case shit went down.

"Adrien, we were having lunch..." Chloe growled as her left eye twitches.

"I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind if I feed it to her. Would you Marinette?" Adrien asked before sticking his long tongue out to her, revealing a black tongue piercing with a tiny neon green cat head print on it. It was then, out of the blue, Marinette's life flashed before her eyes. All of the happy and bad memories of her family, friends and being a superhero. Then her world went black, she didn't know if it was because Adrien made her want to lose all sense and become the mother of his children at that very second, or it was because she was falling for him ALL over again. She didn't know, all she knew was a river of blood gushed out of her nose quicker than she could react, making her faint after losing blood. And oh yes, there was a lot.

"OH! OH! HOMEGIRL DOWN! CALL 911!" Nino shouted in shock at the sight of Marinette blooding a puddle around her face. She squirted so much blood that it fell on Adrien's paints and was staining her pink jacket. Ayla drops her phone before shouting:

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED MARINETTE!" Ayla shouted horror as she runs to her friend's aid. Nino, who for some weird reason, was pinching her nose to stop the blood flow.

"Girl I got you!" Nino said as he tries to ignore the bullshit going on behind him. And that bullshit was Chloe and Adrien fighting.

"Congrats, you just killed my future wife!" Chloe shouted in anger.

"Future wife!?" Adrien chuckled. "Marinette is straight you jack-ass! And if she was lesbian or even bi, you would be the last person she'd fool around with!"

"Newsflash Adrien! 87% of girl is at least bi-sexual curios in high school or college! Which means my chance's of hooking up with her are as high as yours! Maybe even high since she can actually talk to me!" Chloe said as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"So Marinette is dying..." Nino said to the two blondes. Only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

"Marinette is mine! I will be DAMMED if you hook up with your crusty pale ass!" Adrien shouted. This made Nino sighed before shouting out:

"MARINETTE IS ABOUT TO DIE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP HER!" Nino shouted at the two, making them look at the girl to see her turning pale. Adrien is the first to drop to his knee's and get Marinette over his shoulder. Seconds later, the four teens rush to take Marinette to the medic room, ignoring all stares at they did this.

* * *

 **(Nat's house)**

"Why do you have blood on your pants?" Gabriel asked his son. Since the two decided to go together to get Nat back, Gabriel decided to pick his son up from school. To his surprise, he already regrets doing it.

"Don't ask." Adrien muttered as Gorilla drives up to a tiny house decorated with wind chimes and glass gnomes. It was a cute house in a nice neighborhood, although Adrien was a bit surprising, he always pictured Nat living in an apartment. Gabriel and Adrien walk over to the door and knocked on it. It didn't take long for Nat to answer the door. She looked completely different from her work wear. No makeup, which showed off her two pimples and colorless lips, her hair was down to her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"Hi Nat!" Adrien said with a smile, making her gasp before closing the door in their faces.

"Well, that was rude." Gabriel muttered. Seconds later, Nat reopens the door, this time with make-up on and business bodycon dress yellow dress. Adrien's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Holy shit, that was like two seconds." Adrien said in shock.

"I have skills." Nat said as she steps to the side to let the two in. To Adrien surprise again, her tiny home was quite nice. Small living room, wooden theme living room with a plasma TV and a glass coffee table. Her house looked like one giant room, with the kitchen to the left and her room behind the corner. The only thing that was a separate room was the bathroom.

"Nice place!" Adrien said as Nat presses her head against the back of the door frame. As Gabriel and Adrien take a seat on her couch, she goes over to the kitchen and prepare's coffee for her and Gabriel. Once done, she gives him a cup before asking:

"Why are you two here?" She asked.

"Two reasons..." Gabriel started. "One: I need you back. And two: If I fire another one...I might be put on suspension from highing new assistance."

"What? You only fired one." Adrien said.

"As far as you know." Gabriel muttered. Nat closes her eyes and sigh.

"I can't take your offer."

"Why not?" Adrien said.

"Adrien, you're a smart boy and you know your father can be hard too...you know." Nat said, making Adrien nod his head.

"Yes but if I have to train another prissy 20 somewhat year old, I will kill them." Gabriel growled, making Nat sigh.

"Gabriel, the stress you caused me is something...I don't need right now." Nat said.

"You seem fine." Gabriel said, making Nat shake her head.

"No, I am not...at all." Nat said in shame.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien..." Nat started. "I am...well...obviously a woman. And as a woman, we tend too...want things. But some of these things we want, we need to get at a certain age before it's gone for good."

"What?" Adrien asked. Nat sighs before saying:

"Okay, never mind, I am no longer on your payroll so I can say it...I am pregnant." Nat said. The cup in Gabriel's hand falls to the floor as Adrien gasp in shock. "Yes, I am having a baby."

"WHAT!?" Adrien shouted.

"Ugh..." Nat groaned.

"Who's the father?" Gabriel asked.

"No one, well someone but no one important. I went to a sperm bank." Nat said.

"Why!?" Adrien asked.

"Because I just turned 37 years old, my oven is breaking down and I just wanted a kid!" Nat growled at the two.

"Why would you quit when you needed the job!?" Adrien shouted.

"Because your father was stressing me out and that caused pain to the body!" Nat growled at the boy.

"How far are you?" Gabriel asked.

"About a month and couple of days. I would have been sooner, but I had an accident." Nat said in shame before looking over to Adrien.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Remeber the question as to why the pole was sticky?" Nat asked.

"Yea! Fun night!" Adrien chuckled, making his father give him an intense stare. It then hits Adrien what she was talking about. His smile disappeared and his eyes widen. "Oh yea..."

"Yea..." Nat muttered.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked with a small hint of worry.

"Nothing..." They both said, both now avoiding eye contact.

"You two are hiding something." Gabriel growled.

"We are hiding nothing! Pfft! What makes you think we're hiding anything?" Adrien said with a weak and nervous chuckle. He then looks over to Nat. Opening his mouth, he asks:

"So...is it..." Adrien asked as he points to Nat's stomach.

"Possibly." Nat said in shame. It didn't take Gabriel long to piece the hidden puzzle pieces they were hiding together.

"Nat...are you pregnant with an Agreste?" Gabriel asked. Nat stands up from her seat and literally walks out of her own home. Adrien was about to do the same, but was stopped when his father grabbed him by the end of his shirt.

"Explain?" Gabriel growled.

"An extremely long story short, I gave Nat your sperm after getting drunk one night and taking her donated sperm after thinking it was lotion. I then proceeded to dance on the pole naked and ram myself into a wall thinking I was Chat Noir after jumping down my stairs twice. When Nat found out, I gave her the sperm you keep behind the painting of mom." Adrien said in a quick manner. Gabriel, still trying to process everything that was just said, stands up from his seat and says:

"Were getting rid of the pole, your grounded and forbidden to attend school for a week."

"That sounds fair..." Adrien said in shame.

* * *

Kikkie: And thus...the question has been answered. Well, one of them.


	11. The strip pole is gone!

"Adrien's grounded!?"

Marinette asked Nino in the group chat she and her fellow comrades were in. Instead of Adrien who is currently under punishment. The four were having a meeting when Nino broke the news and informed his friends.

"Yea, his dad is not letting him go to school, let alone use wi-fi in the house." Nino said.

"Sucks, what he do?" Alya asked.

"Something about a baby." Nino said, making all three of the girls stare at him in shock. "No, he didn't knock a girl up...god I hope not."

"What will we do when an Akuma attacks though?" Alya asked in worry, only to get a scuff from Chloe.

"We have Ladybug, we'll be fine." Chloe said with a smile.

"That's mean Chloe, don't forget who made you a hero." Marinette said to the blond girl on her screen. Chloe nods her head at Marinette's words.

"Fine." Chloe said. "But since you are all here, I have news!"

"What?" Marinette asked.

"I am having a pool party tomorrow. And you are all invited." Chloe said with a smile.

"A pool party?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, my father is having some adviser's over. So, he's invited all these rich kids to the pool to party." Chloe said. "Adrien was originally going to come, but as you can see he can't make it."

"I don't know if I should without Adrien." Nino said.

"Same, he is our friend." Marinette said.

"Oh come on, I am sure he wouldn't mind. Plus, there are going to be a lot of models there...male models." Chloe said to Marinette, getting an annoyed look from the blue-haired girl.

"What do you want Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"For you to come and be cute." Chloe said with a smile. This made Tikki appear on the screen and say:

"But she's always cute." Tikki said, Marinette chuckles at this before petting her friend on the head.

"I know, come on Marinette! Please!" Chloe begged. Marinette closes her eyes and begins to think.

"Adrien should be with us...but I want Chloe and me to remain on good grounds. This is a difficult choice...maybe...yea! If I stay for an hour, then I wouldn't be hurting either of them. I could tell Adrien that I just checked the party out whiling giving Chloe a lie that I had to leave. That's perfect!" Marinette thought before nodding her head.

"Okay, I will go!" Marinette said with a smile, making her blonde friend cheer with glee. When the next day hit and the party started, Marinette regretted her choice immediately! And it wasn't because she was breaking her plan, it was because two honks of delicious meat were there and they would not leave her alone.

"So your Marinette?" A tall blonde male with long hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes, big hands asked. He stood in the doorway that was the exit. This young man's name was Lyon, he was a model and even did a couple of photo's with Adrien. One of these photo's Marinette currently has because it looked really good.

"Uh...yea..." Marinette said. She was currently wearing baggy pants and a sweatshirt. She wasn't even prepared to go swimming today, so how she got caught up in his line of view shocks even her.

"Where are you going, you just got here." Lyon asked.

"I know, my mom is calling me though! My...boyfriend is at my house!" Marinette said, even she didn't know where the boyfriend came from. But all she knew was she needed to get out of here. Suddenly, Lyon grabs her by the shoulder and proceeded to escort her away from the door. Passing Ayla and Nino, he stops in front of an equally attractive male that had similar features to him. Although this one had brown eye's and his hair didn't go to his shoulder's.

"Yo, Leo! Wanna play a game?" He asked the male in front of him. Leo chuckles at Lyon words as he stares down at the young girl.

"Marinette...party...hot guys...?" Adrien asked as his left eye twitches in anger. It was Adrien's second day of being grounded, and the news he just gotten made him want to spit out fire.

"Not on her free will, they won't stop following her. I got to go, one of them is making her conferable and its pissing Alya off." Nino said before hanging up the phone. Adrien didn't even bother to remove the device from his ear...no. What he did, was tilt his head back, open his mouth and let out a loud:

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The sound of the young man's screams sent waves of fear up both Gabriel and Nat's spine. This made Nat run straight into Gabriel office, scanning the area and Gabriel as the older male stands up from his seat.

"What!?" Gabriel asked.

"What did you do!?" Nat shouted.

"I did nothing wrong!" Gabriel shouted at the woman. Their heads turn to the side in the direction of Adrien's room when the young man shouted:

"I HATE MY LIFE! THERE IS NO GOD! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD ANYMORE!" Adrien shouted from his room, making Nat look at Gabriel. This time with a more intense stare.

"Okay...Hawkmoth didn't do anything." Gabriel said.

"HAWKMOTH! AKUMATIZIED ME PLEASE! PLEASE GIVE ME THE POWER TO HURT CHLOE!" Adrien shouted. Nat looks back at Gabriel.

"I wouldn't dream of it, alright." Gabriel said before heading to Adrien's room. Once inside, he saw the young man on the floor with his blanket wrapped around his body.

"Oh my god, what is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Leave me! You have done enough damage to my mind and soul." Adrien whimpered, making roll his eyes and say:

"You can live without the pole Adrien." Gabriel said.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I AM CRYING!" Adrien shouted. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"You'll get over it!" Gabriel said in a loud tone of voice. He then proceeds to leave the room and walk past Nat in the process. Nat watches the older male walk out of the house. Once gone, she walks into Adrien's room and gasps at what she saw. Adrien, with a gym bag, trying to climb out of a window, but stopped when he saw Nat.

"Hey..." Adrien said.

"Adrien if your thinking about running away, I suggest doing it when your father is in a coma or something." Nat said.

"Nat! I am going to be honest with you." Adrien said as he jumps down the chair that was helping him up. He walks over to the woman, stared at her intensly before saying:

"NAT PLEASE! MY FUTURE WIFE IS BEING FELT UP HOT MODELS WHO ARE ASSHOLES! IN AN AREA WHERE NO ONE IS HELPING HER!" Adrien shouted at the woman. Nat literally had to blink just so she could process everything he just told her. Once the words set in, she places her index finger to her lips before saying:

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Nat said with a small hint of confusion.

"Please Nat! I need to be there! I must be with my lady! She needs me!" Adrien shouted as he got to his knee's. His hands clasped together as if he was praying. "PLEASE!"

"Adrien..."

"Please! I promise I will be back before dad gets home! Please Nat! This is my one and only shot at love! My only shot to be a hero and make my lady see I am worthy to be her mate!" Adrien shouted at the older woman. Nat bites down on her bottom lip for a second.

"I think you being a little overdramatic..." Nat said. This made Adrien's sad expression turn dark as he gets to his knees.

"I will tell dad...everything about that night." Adrien growled, making Nat's eye's widened.

"Are you blackmailing me! Because mister, I have some secrets on you...Chat Noir!" Nat growled.

"My dad wouldn't really care if he finds out I am Chat Noir." Adrien said.

"Oh boy, if only you knew..." Nat thought to herself. She then sighs before saying:

"Fine, but you need to be back in at least before two hours pass! If your father doesn't see in this room, it's both our head!" Nat said. Adrien literally jumps before hugging Nat. He then lets go of her and runs out the door quicker than a scurrying cat. Nat closes her eye's and sighs at the sight of him running.

"I know too much for my own good..." Nat muttered as she places a hand on her stomach.

* * *

 **(Chloe Party)**

"Oh Marinette! Lyon and Leo are waiting for you!" Chloe said with a smile. Marinette, on the other hand, was trying to find a way out of this situation. She was currently in the bathroom looking for a way out. She sensed these two boys were trouble and she didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Chloe, I really just want to go home." Marinette said.

"Come on, its just one game!" Chloe said, making Marinette shake her head.

"I don't want to play, those guys...they don't don't sit right with me." Marinette said, making Chloe sigh.

"Come on Marinette, my dad is trying to get a bargain deal with their mom. I don't need them crying to her and canceling this dead. Please Marinette!" Chloe begged. Marinette looks down to the ground a bit with red cheeks and sigh.

"What's the game?" Marinette asked, a second later she heard Chloe cheering. Opening the door, Chloe gasp at the sight of Marinette wearing a dark blue one-piece suit that had a bow on the side of her hip. Chloe grabs her by the hand and drags her to the area.

 **(15 minutes later)**

"Marinette is was just a joke!" Chloe chuckled, but that didn't stop Marinette from pressing the green button faster. The blue-haired girl was standing in the elevator, drenching wet, makeup ruined and little dignity left inside of her. Nino and Alya were at the party fighting to blonde jerks who caused this. The sound of button pressing was annoying Chloe and her Kwami.

"Mari-NO!" Marinette shouted at the blonde girl. Tears forming in her eyes as she looks at Chloe.

"I tried giving you a chance at being a friend, and you humiliate me like this!" Marinette shouted.

"I didn't plan that!" Chloe shouted.

"That's bullshit! This is a new low, even for you! Don't ever call or even text me! We are not friends! Now or ever!" Marinette shouted. She then looks at the panel in anger, growling, she rams her fist against the panel. Making it close before Chloe's eyes. Her sadden blue eyes watch the buttons of levels the elevator passed as Marinette goes down. Once the blue haired girl was in the lobby, she walks straight to the entrance, only to gasp at who she saw by the door.

"Chat!? What are you doing here, your grounded!" Marinette in shock at the sight of the feline hero standing in front of the hotel entrance. Chat was lost for words when he saw her, he didn't know if he should be mad or happy to see her. Mad because she went to the party without him, or happy because he finally got her alone in a way.

"Oh...I snuck out after...after..." Chat was lost for words. He didn't expect to see her, let alone see tears falling from her cheeks. This made him stop his train of thought to ask:

"What's wrong?"

"Chloe...being a mean person." Marinette said before pulling her phone. She then hands it to Chat, showing him their social media board. It was a picture of Marinette and Lyon kissing. From the looks of it though, it didn't look like a kiss she acknowledges because she was sitting down with a blindfold on. All over her friend's pages was weird to mean comments like:

 _Spoon-girl_

 _she's a freak_

 _Didn't know she had it in her_

 _OMG-MARI_

And so on so forth. The picture made Chat want to break some skulls in. Only to remember that he was a hero and hero's don't do that, no manner how big of a jerk that boy was. Marinette's tears, on the other hand, made him think otherwise.

"Mari, it was just a kiss." Chat said, trying his best to contain the monster trying to break free."

"No..." She cried. "That's not it..."

"They what's the problem?" Chat asked.

"The problem is that was my first kiss and he stole it away from me..." Marinette whimpered before dropping her bag to the ground. Both hands go to her face as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"I didn't even want to come to begin with! I only came to create a better friendship with Chloe! I didn't want to come! I didn't want to come without you being here because I knew it was wrong to have fun like this without you! I should have listened to my gut and stayed home but I didn't! Now there are pictures of me all over the internet and I feel like a whore!" Marinette cried. Her words alone were strong enough to make Chat go on a blood raging hunt. For which he did, after he sat Marinette down onto a bench. Seconds later, the screams of two men filled the area. Marinette looks up from the ground and saw the two dangle over the edge of the rooftops by Chat's baton, behind held to it by his belt.

"DUDE!?" Lyon shouted, only for Chat to yawn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over the weeping sounds of my woman crying because you two decided to play a sick game!" Chat shouted.

"Which one?" Leo chuckled, this made Chat loosen the belt restrains a bit, making Leo fall down a little. The blonde male gasp as his heart races. "IM SORRY!"

"Are you really?" Chat asked.

"We are!" They both said. This made Chat pull out his cell phone, pressing the record button, he opens his mouth and said:

"These two jerk-off tried to ruin a good sweet girls' reputation! After kissing her without her permission!" Chat said before moving the camera to the two men. "I want you to take a good look at the two! These jerks right here are known as the Saden brother, Leo, and Lyon! Both model's, both come from rich backgrounds and both are as equal of a jerk as the other one. So, ladies, this is a warning to you and all the other girls out there that finds these two evil, no permission touching worthless ass pieces of shit! Don't buy their products, don't talk to them and basically ignore them. Because they think less of you, and if your not willing to lay down for them, they will ruin you! Good day!"

And with that, Chat jumps down to the ground, with the two boys. Landing on his feet, he rams one point of his baton to the ground. He then throws the two off his weapon, making them both land in front of Marinette. Although she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at Chat slide down seductively from his Baton. When his feet hit the ground, he walks over to two and said:

"Now, apologies!" He growled, the two looked over to Marinette. Tears and snot covering their faces as the smell of urine begin to pollute her nose.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They both shouted.

"We're very sorry!" Lyon shouted.

"Yea, we'll never do that again!" Leo said. This made Marinette chuckle a bit before wiping her tears away. She then looks over to Chat with a sweet adorable smile.

"Thank you kitty." She said before hugging him. A deep red blush appears on his face as he tries to remain calm, pretending his heart wasn't about to burst out of his chest.

"N-No problem!" He shouted. "I just wish your first kiss wasn't stolen like that! It's going to be a shitty memory."

"Well...you can fix that." Marinette said before getting to her tippy-toe's. Pressing her lips against his, making his tail and ears stand up in glee as pictures are taken all around them. The pleasure that went through his body was nothing compared to the satisfaction of knowing that he not only got his lady, but Chloe eating his dust! It was too much for him, his legs started to feel like jello as his heart was preparing to jump out through his mouth. When the two separated, Marinette was blushing ear as she looks down to the ground.

"Well...that was...funny of me." Marinette said with a blush before looking back at the stunned young man. Marinette gasp before saying: "I am so sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission! I am so sorry Chat!"

"No..." Chat said as his confused gaze turns into something dark and seductive. Both his hands move to her waist, in a flash their lips were together again, this time in a more hot and passionate kiss. Filled with tongue, moan's and that hot feeling in the pit of their stomachs. When they separated again, Marinette was flushed and Chat was chuckling.

"You know...my dad won't be home for two hours. Wanna come over?" Chat said, making Marinette giggle.

"Well...I guess spending a few minutes over at my...boyfriends house wouldn't hurt." Marinette chuckled. A second later she found herself being carried away like a bride to her honeymoon.

* * *

 **(Two hours later)**

 _"ADRIEN! I AM HOME!"_

Gabriel shouted as he walks towards his son's room. A second later from his arrival, he opens the door to his son's room and saw Adrien standing in the middle of the room with a book in his hand. Walking over to his son, he stares intensely at the young man before noticing a few things off. The young man had ruffled hair, crumbled up clothes on and for some weird reason he smelled like cupcakes and joy.

"What have you've been doing?" Gabriel asked his son. Adrien's eyes look up a quick second before looking back at his father to say:

NOTHING!" Adrien said loudly before closing the book in his hand and throwing it towards the couch. Only for it to miss and fall to the ground, making a loud bang sound. A loud enough sound for Marinette to jump down from his second floor and land on his bed without being noticed by his father. Gabriel was about to turn around and look over his shoulder, only for Adrien to run up to his dad and hug him:

"I am so happy you got rid of the strip pole dad!" Adrien said, making his father look down at him. Not noticing the young lady tip-toeing towards the door.

"Adrien you're wrinkling my jacket." Gabriel said. "And why do you smell of pastries?"

"These are old clothes! I have been craving donuts, and these clothes smell of the time I went into a bakery and got a donut." Adrien said. Marinette walks out of the open entrance, quietly running on the tips of her feet down the staircase. Shoe's in one hand, dignity and her bra in the other, she quickly runs to the door before accidentally running into Nat. Making the older woman drop a stack of papers and gasp. Her gasp was loud enough to make Gabriel walk out of his son's room. The two blonde's look over the staircase to see Nat picking up some papers.

"Are you okay Nat?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, the papers just slipped out of my hands." Nat said, trying her best not to look at the blue hair girl hiding under the staircase. Marinette was praying at this point not to be caught when she heard Gabriel's footsteps come down the stairs. Adrien's follows as well. When Gabriel was right in front of Nat, he takes a knee and helps her with the papers. Being busy with that, Nat tilts her head to the left, giving Marinette a sign to run left. The blue hair girl does as told, running out from under the staircase, she tip-toes runs to the left side of the house.

"I'm go into the kitchen." Adrien said before running into the room. He walks in to see Marinette gone, but nothing opened to show she escaped the house.

"Mari?" Adrien whispered. Only to stop when Gabriel came walking into the room.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien have a mini heart attack before saying:

"MARI! WE HAVE NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE!" Adrien shouted. "And I am starving, wanna go out to eat?"

"A lobster soup does sound nice..." Gabriel muttered. "Let me finish some things and grab my wallet."

"Okay!" Adrien said as he watches his father leave the kitchen. He leans against the corner and watches his father enter his office. Closing the door, Nat comes running into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Nat asked.

"Under the table..." Marinette spoke, making both of them look at the dining table. Adrien takes a knee and saw Marinette holding each end of the table legs, supporting her body as she was hiding. A second later, she drops to the floor and crawls out from under it. A small smile forms on her face as Adrien escorts her to the door. Opening it, he leans forward to kiss her one more time before seeing her off.

"Bye!" She said before winking at him. When he closed the door, a bright pink shin brightens from the window view for a second. This made him chuckle before walking away from the door. Nat on the other hand...she was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to have come back to work here.

* * *

Kikkie: I always wanted to make a chapter of Marinette sneaking around the Agreste house, trying not to get caught by Gabriel! Ah! I love it!


	12. Long story that involves a stripper pole

"So, did you do the naughty with Adrien?" Alya asked the blue-haired girl. She was in Marinette's room when she announced the news to her bestie.

"No, we just watched a movie...well half. We then started to make out to the point we ended up on his desk. Don't know how that happened, he said something about a second stripper pole." Marinette said as she started to think. "And then my bra was...oh yea."

"Oh, naughty!" Alya purred before pulling out her cell phone. "But girl, you in trouble."

"What?" Marinette asked her friend. Alya pulls out her phone and shows Marinette her social media page. On it, was thousands of pictures of her and Chat making out on the streets of Paris. Red begins to fill Marinette's cheeks at the realization, she was dating Adrien, but the world saw her dating Chat.

"NO!" Marinette shouted as she stands up from her seat. She reaches behind herself to grab her phone, only to gasp again when she realized.

"My phone! Where is it!?" Marinette shouted, this made Tikki look up at her master from the darkness to say:

"Were five chapter's past that and you NOW notice your phone gone?" Tikki muttered.

"Tikki doesn't break the fourth wall." Marinette said.

"I am a god, I can do whatever I want." Tikki said with a smirk.

"So who took it?" Marinette asked. Making the tiny Kwami sigh before saying:

"That is another question already asked and established. Remember? Chloe took it so you went to Nino, then weed and the other's being idiots." Tikki pointed out, making Marinette facepalm herself.

"What!? Oh crap, where is she!?"

"Where is the wicked witch of the west 90% of the movie?" Alya asked.

"Good point." Marinette said. "Tikki, spo-RING*

Marinette and Alya's eye's widened at the sound of Alya's phone. Looking down, the young lady see's Adrien's caller ID and picture. Alya debates whether or not she should answer.

"Two things are going to happen. One, he's looking for you. Or two, Nino got hurt trying to do something dumb to impress me. Hopefully, it's number one." Alya said before answering the call.

"ALYA! I NEED YOU TO PRETEND TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adrien shouted over the phone. Marinette raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend's words.

"Okay, imma put you on hold." Alya said before putting her call on speakerphone. "Speak please."

"What did you do?" Adrien asked.

"I just wanted your voice to fill the room." Alya said.

"Why?"

"Because your girlfriend is here and wondering why you're asking me this and not her."

"Hasn't she seen the news? Marinette can't pretend to be my girlfriend and date Chat Noir."

"Good response babe." Marinette growled.

"Why are you asking this?" Alya asked.

"Long story short...very long story short that involves a stripper pole and me being an idiot. Anyway, my father is leaving town and I need to pretend to be someone else's kid." Adrien said, making both girls stare down at the phone.

"Okay, Imma need you to explain the WHOLE story." Alya said.

"No time, grab your PJ's, Marinette, the kwamis and some stuff. Your sleeping over tonight! And I will not be taking No for an answer!" Adrien said before hanging up. Alya gives Marinette a look of worry.

"I'm not sure what that was...but I am prepared for whatever shit goes down tonight." Alya said, making Trixxie look up at her.

"My body isn't ready!" Marinette said, making the two Kwami's look at each other strange.

"Body? Ready?" Trixxie asked.

"Uh...I think its a saying." Tikki said.

"Oh, so no mating involve?"

"Jesus, I hope not!" Tikki said, she then chuckled. "Ha! Jesus..."

* * *

 _ **(Adrien and Nino)**_

"You must have inhaled some sort of hairspray chemical so much to think I am okay with this idea!" Nino shouted at his friend. Adrien had just told Nino that he and Alya were going to pretend-play girlfriend and boyfriend. To Adrien's fear, Nino did not like the idea at all.

"Nino, be a bro just this once!" Adrien said. A second later, and a couple of gasps from the Kwami's, Adrien realized the words that had just come out of his mouth. It was at that very second...Adrien feared for his life.

"Uh..." Adrien spoke.

"Be a bro?" Nino started in a low and upset voice.

"Okay, I am going to go." Adrien said, turning his body to leave, he was stopped when Nino raised his hand to the young man. Stopping in from leaving this horrible situation he created.

"Boy if you don't sit your modeling-ass down, I will beat it purple." Nino growled. Adrien nods his head before taking a seat on the couch, sitting in front of Nino. Once down, Nino closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air, before opening them. Looking at his friend, he opens his mouth to say:

"I have known you for so long. I have helped you escape this house, brought you food and even did your homework just to help you out a little. I never ask for anything in return, you know why? Because I am the definition of a bro! Now you sit here, insulting the title I should already have! You sit there, asking me to be a bro this one time you want to date the woman of my dreams! A girl mind you, is more stubborn than a fox digging into an empty rabbit hole after being told multiple times that there is no bunny! A relationship mind you, that I am currently trying to form that you don't help with! Especially that one time when you couldn't even ready my **_signals! If I am looking at you! And you are looking at me! If you see me drowning in the intense stare that is my future baby momma, I need you to stand the fuck up and HELP ME! NIGGA_**!" Nino shouted at Adrien.

"No...is that a no?" Adrien asked.

"It's an-you **_OWE ME MATRIX RAVE_**." Nino said, making Adrien gasp.

"Dude I can't go to that! My dad would learn I am there in an instant!"

"Matrix rave, or I will NOT have you use my future baby momma as a fake girlfriend. No blessing from your homeboy! BRO!" Nino growled, making Adrien sigh.

"Deal, but if I am going to record anything, I demand to be in charge of our costume look." Adrien said.

"You're already in charge." Nino chuckled at the blonde before him.

* * *

Kikkie: Short chapter, been busy. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I will try to have the second part out soon.


	13. Deal to get the pole back and get lucky!

"There is a god, and he is wonderful." Adrien said with a smile on his face. Staring up at his ceiling where a picture of Ladybug was. His heart would not stop beating, and his eye's refused to leave her picture.

"Yes, and you owe me." Nat said, making Adrien nearly jump out of his bed and attack her. He didn't even hear his door open, let alone see her come in.

"NAT!?" Adrien shouted.

"Yes?" She said.

"What are you doing in my room?" Adrien asked. To this, Nat smirked before saying:

"Collecting a favor." She said.

"A favor?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, let's face it Adrien. You owe me many things in your life. And now I am here to collect."

"I think you should stop hanging around my dad, he's influencing you." Adrien said.

"Adrien, I need you to do me a solid favor." Nat said, making Adrien nod his head. Allowing Nat to continue.

"I need you to...pretend to be my son as my parents come in and visit." Nat said. Adrien gives the woman a confused expression. One that needed her to explain this a bit further.

"Okay..." Nat said after reading Adrien's expression. "My mom and dad think I am married and live with a rich man, and I have a step-son who is...normal."

"That's 25% true." Adrien said.

"No it's not Adrien, you are not in the slightest normal at all." Nat said, this makes the young man before her place a hand on hurt over his heart.

"I was going to say the living part, you ass!" Adrien growled.

"Whatever, anyway, your father is gone..." Nat said, making Adrien sit up fully and look around his room.

"Where is my dad!?" Adrien asked.

"His advertiser's in America caused some problems. So he left the second the sun rose. Or the second he got the text. I don't remember, I am still a bit hammered after last night." Nat said.

"Last night?"

"Yea, shots with Gorilla."

"Nat you're pregnant."

"Don't worry, this liquor doesn't affect the body or hurt the baby!" Nat said. "But anyway, I had to help your father pack and see him off. "

"Okay."

"After watching his plane leave, in the corner of my eye, I see my parents...and my sister Dinah."

"Dinah! That sounds American." Adrien said.

"That's because I am American." Nat said, making Adrien's eyes widen in shock.

"You're American!? An American!?" Adrien asked.

"Yes boy..." Nat hissed. "Long story short, my father is a drunk, my mother is a bitch and my sister is an over-achiever brat who enjoys rubbing her success in my face! So, I told my family I was seeing my husband off and such. Now they will be here in...a few hours to see exactly what I was talking about." Nat said in shame. Adrien literally had to rub the sleep crust from his eyes, just to give Nat his full attention when he said:

"Explain to me why I am going to help you?" Adrien asked.

"Simple, help me or I not only tell your father your Chat, I will bring down the holy power of Hawk Moth as well!" Nat growled, making Adrien's expression change a bit.

"Hawkmoth!? You know hawkmoth!?" Adrien asked, making Nat shake her head a bit before saying:

"Pfft! No! I meant was...rage like...Hawkmoth!" Nat said. "Yea...what all the cool kids are saying..."

"No kid what so ever says that!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because I go to school!" Adrien shouted.

"You know what, I think I heard it once from one of your classmates..."

"Stop woman!" Adrien growled. "No classmate of mine would ever make a joke about HawkMoth. Everyone I know has some sort of PTSD with Hawkmoth! Expect for you..."

"CHANGING SUBJECT! Will you help me!?" Nat shouted. Adrien sighs before saying:

"Fine, I will help you for the sole purpose because I love you. That, and accidentally got you knocked up with my dad's kids."

"Yea, let's not mention that part or even that night." Nat said before pointing at the hidden hole in the wall. Adrien nods his head at her words.

"So, what shall we do and how long do we have?" Adrien asked.

"My folks won't be here for another five hours. We need to buy food and you need to start calling me mom." Nat said.

"Sounds easy." Adrien said with a smile. Only for it to disappear when the two heard a knock on the front door. Eye's widened, and scurrying feet, the two made their way to the front door. Once there, Nat opens the door to two people who looked like two of her. And behind these two was an attractive, slim woman who looked a little bit like Nat. Immediately, Adrien closes the door on Nat's family, making the older woman gasped.

"What are you doing!?" Nat shouted.

"I'm sorry! I panic!"

"By slamming the door in my families face!?" Nat shouted.

"I panic!" Adrien shouted back. Making Nat roll her eyes and opened the door for her family.

"MOMA!" She shouted, raising her hands to hug the older, only to stopped when the older woman's hand presses against Nat's cheek. Pushing her a bit away from the older woman as she enters the house. Adrien placed a hand on his heart as the pain of rejections fills his soul. A second later, the rest of her family came walking in. Her sister throws a suitcase at her, making Nat fall to the ground. It was at this second, Adrien was debating whether or not to scream at these people...or kick the, out.

"Oh my god, this house looks amazing!" Dinah shouted as she examines the living room. "I would have never guest you of all people would be able to get this far in life sis."

"Thanks..." Nat muttered, Adrien, on the other hand, was not having it.

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked, gaining the attention of the three adults. The mother looked over to Adrien and spoke.

"Oh, look how cute your...step-son is Nat! With his blonde locks and...well...Nat." Her mother spoke. "Are you sure this is a boy?"

"What?" Both Nat and Adrien asked.

"I mean, the only thing that says a boy is his hair. I mean, who has big eyelashes like that, and what's the deal with his gap in his teeth? I thought you were a model?" Nat's mother said.

"Yea, and aren't you a little too big to be a model?" Dinah asked before chuckling.

"Adrien is a good weight for both his career and age." Nat said as she sets the luggage down.

"Really, does he work as one of those boys that pretend to be a girl to satisfy men's dirty thoughts."

"Da-fuk?" Adrien asked with his left eye twitching.

"Dinah..." Nat growled, only for his sister to chuckle.

"I am just saying, my boys, are bigger and more manlier. They both even have girlfriends. Yours looks like a...how do I say this in a nice tone."

"By remaining quite..." Adrien growled through his teeth. Only a few minutes with these people, and Adrien was ready to bounce and leave Nat to her shark of a family.

"Oh yes, he looks like those boys who stand in front of a computer and strips in front of grown men." She said.

"Oh god no..." Nat said, Adrien on the hand just turns and walks away. Nat gasp before following Adrien into his bedroom, and once there, Adrien snapped.

"NO!" Adrien shouted at the Nat as he enters his room. Grabbing a suitcase, he throw's it on the bed and begins to pack his clothes. Nat, who came running in seconds later, tries to stop the boy.

"Adrien please, I need you!" Nat said.

"Nat, your family is WORSE than my father! I am not talking to them, let alone sleeping in the same house with them!" Adrien shouted at her.

"And where are you going to go?" Nat asked.

"My backup plan" Adrien said.

"Like you have a backup!" Nat shouted. Out of nowhere, Adrien pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket. Nat watch in curiosity as he dials a number. Then, puts the person on speakerphone. His eyes refusing to drop eye contact with the woman before he proved her wrong.

"Yo! What's up Adrien?" Nino asked over the phone.

"Yo Nino! Shit has finally gone down! Can I spend the night over?"

"How long?" Nino asked.

"Three days." Adrien responded. He raises a brow to his father, not breaking eye contact as his dad stares in shock.

"Dude, I got you!" Nino said.

"I'll be there at five." Adrien responded before hanging up the phone.

"Well...wow." Nat said with a surprise tone of voice.

"Yea, back up plan!" Adrien growled. Nat walks over to the young man, taking a knee, she opens her mouth to say:

"Adrien please! I will do anything, just please don't leave me here!" Nat begged.

"Nat, your family is mean! You got pushed aside from your mom and your sister said I worked in porn!"

"Adrien you take stripper-aerobics to get into tone." Nat said.

"The point is Nat, I am not staying in a house with three versions of my father. Godspeed, I will be back when my dad comes." Adrien said as he walks past her and continues his packing. Nat, who was biting her bottom lip at this point, starts to think of a plan on how to deal with this. Then an idea came!

"I will let you have a sleepover!" Nat shouted, making Adrien stop what he was doing.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I will let you have a sleepover! You can even invite your female friends, and that blue haired girl you were kissing!" Nat shouted, making Adrien look over at the older woman with a narcissistic smile on his face.

"Oh...is that it?" Adrien asked.

"What else do you want!?"

"My pole back! And I want by this afternoon!" Adrien said.

"Why?" Nat asked.

"Because, if my Mari is spending the night...I'mma need to seduce her. The Chat Noir way."

"By dancing on a pole?"

"Don't judge me!"

"Too late on that one, and fine, whatever you want! Just bring your friends, tell my sister you have a girlfriend and hold back any mean words you have!" Nat said. Adrien nods his head at her words before pulling out his phone. Going into caller ID, he scans the list for his friend's name. Only to stop when his phone got an alert from his social media page. Clicking the Alert, he saw an article about Marinette and Chat. To this...Adrien sigh.

"Okay, Marinette is out...who can I use as a fake girlfriend?" Adrien thought to himself. Looking in the corner of his room, he saw two glowing green eyes staring at him.

"HOLY SHIT PLAGG!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Adrien shouted at the sight of the Kwami that was eating cheese.

"I live here you dope." He said in between chews of his food.

"Oh yea." Adrien said "Quick, I need a girlfriend and I need it now!"

"Plenty of Hoes. com?" Plagg said.

"No Plagg I...the fuck?" Adrien asked.

"First thing that came to mind." Plagg said.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Adrien asked with a small hint of fear. Plagg slowly sets a piece of cheese down on the table before floating back in the air to say:

"Nothing. Nothing at all..." Plagg said. Adrien was about to say something but thought it is best to remain silent. After a second of silence, Plagg opens his mouth to say:  
"If I was you, I would go with Alya! She's Mari's best friend possible better as a fake than Marinette." Plagg said.

"I...you know your right. I'mma give her a call!" Adrien said before dialing Alya's number.

* * *

Kikkie: Part 2, and basically the thing that explains what happening in the other chapter. I need to build up this, so when shit hits the fan...it shall be awesome. Thank you! Please review and have a lovely day!

P.S. I saw another picture of the five and I had to use it as the new cover. Its so amazing!


	14. Does the pole really sound right to you?

"FOOD!"

Alya shouted as she runs to the buffet table Nat had ordered in. The table was by the Agreste luxury indoor pool, where Adrien was planning a sleepover with his friends. The indoor pool was twice the size of Marinette family Bakery, with a pool, an indoor house and even a jacuzzi tub that had a mini bar attached to it. Adrien's hand was wrapped around Alya's waist as the five teens made their way to the other side of the room.

"Of course babe, all for you!" Adrien said with a smile, making Chloe look over to Nino to ask:

"Did I miss something?" Chloe asked.

"I will explain later." Nino said. Chloe looks over to Marinette. Red cheeks and red eye's, both filled with anger and bloodlust to kill! Not because of Alya pretending to be Adrien's girlfriend. True, she was a little upset, but the rage she was feeling right now was towards Chloe! Once the five were inside Adrien's guest house, Alya moves from Adrien and shivers.

"Why are your hands so cold!?" Alya asked.

"I have been very stressed!" Adrien shouted. "Okay, EXTREMELY long story short, Nat's parents are here and I need to look like a boy!"

"Did you show them your penis? Or birth certificate?" Chloe asked as she sets her stuff down on the nearby couch.

"Not in that form of way. Anyway, we all pretend to be happy, normal teenagers! Got it!?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, it's perfectly normal watching my boyfriend cuddle up with my bestie." Marinette growled.

"Mari, I would love to date you. But pictures of Chat and you... it's too risky. Beside's, I don't want you to get a bad rep or anything." Adrien said, Alya soon follows.

"Yea girl! Its just pretend! Plus, we get to stay the night at an Agreste! Eeek! I always wanted to sleep here!" Marinette's pouting face soon turned into joy as she follows her friend's actions.

"Oh my gosh! Me too! That buffet had oysters!" Marinette said with glee. Adrien nods his head before he and Nino start to walk to the back of the house.

"We're going to let you three change. See you in a bit!" Adrien said with a smile on his face before turning the corner. Once gone, Marinette's anger returns, only this time it was straight at Chloe. The young blonde haired girl sighs as she scratches the back of her neck.

"Look...about the party..." Chloe started. Making Marinette cross her arms and glared at her. "I am sorry that happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted you to have fun and I know the twins play a lot, but they never did anything like that before. I swear to you! And...And..."

"And what?" Marinette growled.

"Marinette your...well, mostly Ladybug, you none the less, have saved me so many times and...when you needed me to save you, I wasn't there. Except for that one time with Sabrina-CHLOE!" Marinette shouted at the girl. But the last words did make Alya think:

"What did happen to Sabrina in this fanfiction?" Alya thought. Marinette closes her eyes and sighed at the blonde girl's words.

"You're forgiven..." Marinette muttered. It didn't take Chloe long to hug her and shout with glee. The mere sight of it made Alya chuckle. After a while, The three girls get into their bathing suits and head out to the pool. There, Adrien and Nino were by the poolside having a drink. Nino was wearing dark blue swimming trunks that went to his knee's, while Adrien had a towel around his waist.

"Arent you going swimming?" Marinette asked the blonde male. Adrien turns his attention to Marinette and smiles:

"Uh...later. Right now I want to be on high alert in case Nat needs me." Adrien tells the blue-haired girl. Marinette nods her head before walking over to Alya and Chloe, who were taking selfies. Nino, on the other hand, was chuckling, making Adrien blush ear to ear.

"If you tell her a word, I will kill you." Adrien growled.

"No...I won't say anything about your weird...problem. And about your strip pole." Nino chuckled.

"Its exercising Nino." Adrien said.

"Dude, you twirl on a pole while swinging your legs in the air. Does that not sound weird to you?" Nino asked.

"It only sounds weird when you say it out loud." Adrien said. He then proceeded to think of the exact words Nino said. Making a frown on his face, he looks down and sighs. "Dammit..."

" _Ja!_ " Nino responded.

"ADRIEN!" Nat shouted, making Adrien set his glass down. He then leaves the area and heads to the living room where Nat was having tea and biscuits with her family. Being a well-behaved child, Adrien takes a seat next to her the couch and smiles at the three staring at him.

"Kill me..." Adrien thought to himself. Nat's mother sets her cup of tea down on the table to say:

"Let's cut to the chase boy, is she really your step-mother?" Nat's mother asked. Adrien almost burned his tongue off as Nat shouted:

"MOTHER!?"

"Well I am sorry darling, but a woman like you with...a man like...what's his name? Gabriel A-GRAX-TIE (I know how the name is spelled, I just wanted to show you how they pronounce it.)"

"A-GR-ES-T." Adrien growled.

"What about the E?" Nat's mother asked.

"It's silent." Adrien responded. His eyes squinted a little at the older woman's accent. He know's she was trying to be insulting to him.

"Mother..." Nat moaned.

"Well again, I am sorry dear. But a woman with your...petite isn't the kind of woman to find a man like that! Let alone get along well with his girly looking son." Nat's mother said. To this, Adrien places a hand over his mouth and muttered:

"I hate Americans." Adrien muttered. Nat smacked him on the shoulder before saying:

"I don't understand mother. What is wrong with me and my life?" Nat asked.

"Besides the fact that you're married to a billionaire French man and just suddenly think you're too good for us." Dinah said with a smirk. She spoke in a low but seductive voice. "Like really Nat, accomplished this much during your time here. Last I remembered, you couldn't even get Dick Wilson to go to the prom with you. And he was the most extravagant man we knew."

"I also remembered you on your hands and knee's that night." Nat growled, making Adrien chuckle and her father snap.

"Nathalie Annabel Winfred!" Her father shouted, making Adrien's eyes widen in shock.

"That's your name!? That's your full name!?" Adrien shouted in shock.

"Yes Adrien, that is my real name. Please don't tell your father." Nat growled.

"Sure..." Adrien said.

"So Adrien, tell me what you know about Nat?" Dinah asked. The blonde begins to think for a bit before saying.

"She's nice, kind, good listner and is always there when I need her." Adrien said with a smile. This made Nat blush a little. Her sister on the other hand...

"Oh, did you know Nat had an accident once..." Dinah started, making Nat eye's widen in fear.

"No!" Nat shouted, but that didn't stop her sister.

"It was 11th grade, and Nat was playing in P.E." Dinah started. "And this boy she liked, Christian Tanner, he came up to her and punched her in the stomach. Then, a few seconds later, she started to bleed out blood. Christain punches her so hard, her period started and stained her pants! Since then, the town and everyone in it calls her bleeding Nat! It was so impressing for her, she had to change her name to Sancoeur just to avoid confrontation with other students!" Dinah laughed. Nat, on the other hand, didn't look too good. Setting her cup down on the table, her family laughs as she blushed a deep red. When their laughing was done, her mother looks over at her and said.

"Oh, sweetie! I can't believe you're using THAT as your last name!" Her mother shouted.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Sancoeur? Oh my word, I haven't heard that name in years!" Dinah shouted. Nat looks down and sighs, standing up from her seat. She slowly makes her way out the area. Her hands clasping her face as she leaves. Once gone, Adrien looks back at the three.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adrien growled. This made Dinah stand to her feet. Adjusting her fancy dress, she looks over to the young man and said:

"Nat is a sweet girl, but she's very stupid. She always has been, always will be. And I don't know what sort of weird...french magic ju-ju you did to my sister."

"Ju-ju? What is this, a Disney movie?" Adrien asked. Then he realized. "Oh yea, your American."

"But Nat is coming home." Dinah finished.

"Why do you want her to come home!? Nat's happy here!" Adrien asked.

"Of course's she's happy! Living the dream in a mansion as we rot back in our land! That woman was supposed to save our farm! But instead, runs away to Paris!" Dinah shouted, making Adrien stare at her in a confused manner.

"I'm confused, could you dumb that down for me." Adrien said. He heard a scoff coming from Nat's father. Dinah rolled her eye's at Adrien before saying:

"Nat was supposed to marry Mister Grownfield..." Dinah started, making Adrien look down to say:

"Sounds like a Harry Potter character." Adrien chuckle.

"But she ran away, causing our family to lose millions! Now, after 17 years, his last wife died and he has offered us millions back! It is time for Nat to pay up!" Dinah growled. This made Adrien feel a little bit uneasy.

"Were you going to...sell your sister?" Adrien asked in fear. No one in the room answered his question. It was a long silence of tension. It was so strong, Adrien could feel his feet turning to jello. It was, until the loud shriek of Nat broke the silence. This made Adrien turn around and run out the living room. Sprinting, he heads straight to Nat's room to find her looking around her room like a hyper raccoon. In her hand was her cell phone, and in the other was her sanity.

"What's wrong!?" Adrien asked.

"Your dad! He'll be home in five hours!"

* * *

Kikkie: Hehe...


	15. Adrien was not the first on the pole

"WHAT!?"

Adrien shouted as the black-haired woman begins to search her room for something. As she did this, Adrien closes the door to her room before asking:

"What happened to three days!?" Adrien shouted.

"You dad had a problem with his investors. Long story short, some stores won't be selling his clothes anytime soon. He's so mad that he want's to come home!" Nat said in worry. Making Adrien scoff.

"Ugh, Americans."

"Do you hate Americans?" Nat asked.

"No, I just had way to0 many bad experiences there. A guy once screamed at me to talk in English, while other's laughed. Long story short, left a bad taste on my tongue. But, there are some places I do like there, Chicago, Colorado and even California. And no offense, but your family is the stereotype country family in a movie's that bully the protagonist while trying to take their home."

"I know!" Nat shouted. "They wanted me to marry a guy 20 years older than me just to get into a partnership! I felt so sick and disgusted with myself that I didn't even want to stay there!" Nat growled. As she talked, Adrien notices something.

"Wait a minute, it takes 8 hours to get to America from here. If dad left the 7 hours ago, how the hell is he coming back within 5 hours!?" Adrien asked. Nat was about to say something, but held her tongue. Instead, she acted dumb and said:

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"A trip here and back in one day is a 16 or 17-hour flight! And that's if you just hop off one plane and go to another! There is no way dad went to America! The math just doesn't add up!" Adrien shouted. Only for Nat to shake her head at him.

"We will deal with your father later, right now we have to get my family and your friends out of the house!" Nat shouted, making Adrien gasp at the realization of her words.

"CRAP!" Adrien shouted before turning around, he then runs out the door. Nat stayed behind and sighed before saying:

"What is he doing?" Nat said as she looks at the ground. Wondering what Gabriel was doing at this current moment.

* * *

 _ **"This is amazing!"**_

A woman with bright hazel green-like eyes shouted as Gabriel gives her a one of a kind specially designed dress. The older male couldn't help but smile at the sight of the woman holding the dress.

"I am glad you liked it, Wanda, how are the twins?" Gabriel asked. The older male and brown eye woman were standing in an office with a wooden study theme. The woman sets the dress down on the table before looking at Gabriel.

"Thank you so much for coming on short notice. My little one, Drance, was born with butterfingers, I swear! Ruined my other dress." Wanda said. "How is Adrien?"

"He is well. Its been a while since I have seen you. Anything new in your life?" Gabriel asked as he looks down at a couple of pictures. One caught his eyes, it was him, Wanda, another friend, and Emilie. The four were younger, in their mid-twenties and happy.

Emilie, his precious wife and mother to his beloved son.

"Work, kids, and constantly bored. How is Master Fu?" Wanda asked. Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat at her question.

"He is fine." Gabriel lied, but his stone-cold appearance said otherwise. Wanda nods her head to his words.

"I can't believe its Akuma are at it again. You think after all these years, they would have learned their lesson. Oh well, at least Master Fu found perfect holders for the miraculous. But I am shocked that their so young...and he even gave away Wayzz. His best friend and long companion, things must have gotten worse with this Hawk Moth." Wanda says as she walks across the room, she then stops in front of the table that had all of her pictures and such. One picture was of her, Emilie and Master Fu. It was a happy memory for her. In her hands was a bird-shaped bracelet that had an onyx charm. The young woman was smiling ear to ear as Emilie jumped in the air.

"I miss the good old days. When Emilie and I were chasing down the thefts that stole the Miraculous...And also trying to Emilie insanity to a minimum."

"Emilie wasn't that crazy." Gabriel said.

"She ever told you about that time she nearly brought the black plague to the world, but instead made zombies?" Wanda asked, making Gabriel look at her with a shocked expression.

"What?!"

"NOTHING!" Wanda says as she remembers those days...and also Emilie madness.

* * *

 _ **(Years Ago)**_

 _ **"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT MIRACULOUS!"**_

A blonde with green eyes that could light the dark skies shouted as she chased a man with orange hair. Bright blue skin tight pants with dark blue three button jacket with a peacock tail that flowed behind her as she ran, leaving behind small feathers behind her. On her face was a blue mask with feather's on each side of the eye, making her eye's look as if she had a rainbow of different colored eyeshadow in the design of peacock tails. Her hair was in a ponytail with a peacock feather hair comb jewelry that matched her mask.

"NEVER!" The man in front of her shouted as he ran faster and faster. Trying to get away from the young woman, only to fail when he was pushed to the ground by a young woman in an orange skin tight-fox themed suite. The young woman sighs as she gets to her feet, holding the man with the orange hair down by her light orange-brown boot.

"Alright, do your thing!" The fox themed girl shouted. The blonde woman smiles before summoning a peacock from her mask by pulling one of her eyeshadow designs out like it was real. At the end of the feather was a needle, a pointy ended needle. She then throws the needle at the man, making him scream in pain. A large blue light shines and almost blinds the three before the man returned to a civilian form. A blue bubble then floats towards the peacock themed young woman as the fox woman sighs.

"That was difficult."The fox hero said.

"Difficult? You didn't have to chase him all over Paris. I swear I feel my thighs burning right now!" The peacock hero said. "Ugh, the one day I wear a thong..."

"TMI!" The fox hero said.

"Oh shut up! Like you don't own a pair!"

"This conversation is weirder than that time you made me joining you in strip-aerobics." The fox hero said.

"There is no shame when it comes to pole dancing! Plus, it made me super flexible! Look!" The peacock hero shouted. She then lifts her leg above her while standing on her other legs. The fox girl was staring at her friend with widening eyes and confusion.

"How...just how?" The fox girl asked.

"Style babe, and I am going to use this style to get Gabriel Agreste to ask me out on a date!" The woman said.

"The fashion dwep?"

"He is not a dweep! He is an amazing artist that will be my future husband!"

"If he musters up the balls to ask you out."

"I know right. It sucks that we live in a world where the GUY has to ask the GIRL out. Can't it be the other way?" The peacock hero asked as she sets her foot down.

"If you ask Gabriel out it will make him feel weak...well, weaker than he is. I suggest just wait it out and let him as you." The fox girl said as she looks around the area. A smile then appears on her face: And speaking of the fashion dork..."

The fox themed hero points in the direction of the man they were speaking of. Sitting in the park with a sketchbook in hand, as his other hand glides on the paper. Drawing something the two girls could not see, let alone describe. The peacock girl's eye's shine as her heart mere sight made her heart beat warm feelings of joy that even her friend could feel.

"You okay Emilie?" The fox girl asked.

"Isn't he gorgeous Wanda?" Emilie asked.

"What does Gabriel have that...I don't know, 90% of our male classmates don't have?" Wanda asked.

"He is nice, sweet, doesn't see me as sex on legs! Plus, I love it when he blushes when he see's me!" Emilie said.

"But he barely even knows you. In fact, I think he avoids you because he thinks you're a queen bee in class." Wanda said.

"He needs to talk to me! I want him to talk to me!" Emilie shouted.

"Girl, you need to calm down." Wanda said.

"My future husband and future father of my child is down there drawing and I must be there! I must have him notice me... but how?"

"Stop acting weird."

"That's a trait that will never leave me." Emilie said.

"Uh...make an entrance when we're done here. Like, shout at him when you pass the park." Wanda said, Emilie was about to brush it off, but gasp when a better idea related to what her friend said came up into her mind.

"Time to make an entrance!" Emilie shouted before de-transforming

Before her partner could say a word, the female runs towards the park, much to her friends worry. The mere sight of the blonde girl running in her civilian form made her friend almost gasp in worry before shouting out:

"EMILIE NO!" She shouted before chasing her friend. As Emilie ran, a purple colored Kwami follow's not too far behind her master. As the young woman ran, she had an intense conversation with the dark purple kwami.

"Ugh, you're killing me here Duusu! Isn't there anything you can do to help me talk to him!?" The blonde woman shouted. Now wearing a dark blue ruffled skirt with a black waistband, a white sleeveless blouse and black sandals. Her hair was still in a ponytail with the peacock hair piece in it.

"Can't, my magic doesn't work that way." Duusu said with a smile.

"Ugh! Okay, plan B!" Emilie shouted as she went full speed towards a building. Once near, she leaps over the gap between the building she was running on and to the building that was near the park. Rolling on impact, she stops at the edge before looking at it, seeing Gabriel drawing something. He wasn't far down. but he certainly wasn't close enough either. Emilie's eyes find that he was next to a huge trash can that full of trash. Emilie presses both of her hands together before closing her eyes.

"Okay, hopefully, I don't die." Emilie said.

"What are you planning?" Duuse asked.

"You'll see." Emilie said before walking to the other side of the building. She then turns around, gets on one knee and takes a breath. Relaxing her body for the stupidity she was about to do. Then, without hesitation, she sprints towards the edge. Once there, she leaps towards the park. Eyes and mouths widen as the sight of this blonde woman jumping from a tall building and towards the park.

With a loud crashing sound, Emilie lands butt first onto the cart filled with garbage. The impact of her body made a loud crashing sound and made a bunch of trash fly straight out of the container. All eye's turn to the sight of the blonde woman jumping out of the trash can and landing right in front of the young man with the red turtleneck. Once in front him, she places her hand to the trash can, leaning her body a bit, she places her other hand on her hip and gives Gabriel a smug smile.

"Hey there handsome, how you doing?" Emilie said a smile, ignoring the intense pain her body was giving her.

"Did you just fall from a building?" Gabriel asked with a small hint of worry. He didn't know how to react to this, let alone what to say to Emilie at this point.

"Not as hard as when you fell from heaven."

"Your bleeding."

"It shows that my heart only beats for you."

"Who are you?"

"The girl that has fallen for you." Emilie said before actually falling forward, landing face first on the dirt ground, an inch away from his feet. "Literally..."

"Uh..." Gabriel responded before looking around the area. A second later, Wanda, wearing a long sleeve yellow dress and brown boots, comes walking around the corner. Around her neck was the fox miraculous and her eyes were half opened. Looking down at her friend, she grabs Emilie by her left arm, hoists her up and over her shoulder and sigh.

"Your puns suck." Wanda growled.

"They were all I had..." Emilie moaned. As Wanda turns around to leave, Gabriel stops her by shouting:

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted, making Emilie's ears perk up and Wanda look at him.

"I...I mean...I know who you are...but what were you doing? I mean, it's just I am curious! if you don't want to tell me, I understand completely!" Gabriel said.

"We're free runners. I'm guessing the dehydration she was getting made her hit on you with those awful puns." Wanda responded.

"BOUDH CIUDS!" Emilie shouted, her body her so much she didn't feel like opening her jaw to talk. so what she said was: "WANDA NO!"

"Oh..." Gabriel said with sadden eyes. It was that moment Wanda saw the young man's disappointment. She saw that he was interested in her and she saw that he was somewhat heartbroken by her words. To this, she also said:

"Gabriel, Emilie and I are having problems in our design class. I have heard you the best, could you help us?" Wanda asked. Gabriel blushes a bit at the girl's request before smiling ear to ear. Nodding his head at her words.

"I would love too!" He responded. Wanda gives him a smile before turning around to walk away. As she walks, her hip would sometimes hit her friend in the head. Once home, Wanda sets her down on a dark red mat and sighs.

"DAD! EMILIE HURT HERSELF AGAIN!" Wanda shouted. A few seconds later, an elder small man comes walking into the room. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with blue pants. Behind him was a green Kwami. Emilie looks up at the older male and moans:

"Daddy..." She moaned.

"What has my adopted daughter's gotten them selfs into?" The older man asked. Wanda answers by walking over to him and handing him the Onyx charm.

"Nothing much. Just doing our jobs and getting these magical jewels back." Wanda says as she walks past her adopted father. Walking to the back room, she goes into a chore and pulls out the miraculous box. Pulling out a chore, she places the jewel into the box before counting what is left to find.

"Ladybug, Black Cat, Butterfly and Queen Bee." Wanda said, making the older man look at her with a worried expression.

"I worry about Ladybug and Black Cat." The older man said.

"Don't worry daddy-Fu!" Emilie said. "If anything happened, you would have sensed it by now!"

"True..." Fu said as he looks down to the ground. He was lost in thought, making Wanda look at him with a worried expression.

"Dad?" She asked, snapping him from his train of thought.

"Oh, I am sorry! Oh, Emilie! You must be in so much pain!" Fu said with a smile as he walks towards another room. "I shall get the needles."

"Ugh, I hate the needle treatment!" Emilie growled. Wanda turns her attention back to the box, staring at Ladybug and black-cat's missing slot.

"Yea..."

* * *

Kikkie: After seeing the newest episode, I NEEDED to write this! I hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


	16. Where is her swimsuit? On the pole?

"Okay, here is the plan!"

Adrien started as he looks around his father's office. Looking through the older man's contacts, he searches for a way to stall his father. Nat, on the other hand, was thinking of an excuse to tell her family.

"I will call the mayor and tell him an Akuma attack is happening. Have him block some of the roads, that should give us enough time to find make this place look normal!" Adrien said. Only to sigh when he realized.

"My dad has all of his contacts on his phone."

"Duh, it's 2018 Adrien." Nat said, making Adrien scoff.

"New plan, go with the flow. I will get my friends out, you get your family out!"

"Break!" Nat shouted before the two ran in different directions. Adrien heads to the pool area, there, he saw something he didn't think he would ever see in his life. Marinette and Ayla topless and being covered by Chloe and Nino. Adrien was about to snap and scream at the two, but decided not to kill anyone until he got an answer.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, we were playing topsy! First to remove one's top wins!" Alya shouted as she giggled. Her voice was a bit slurred and her movement seemed a bit...sluggish. Adrien looks over at the table to see a bottle of wine opened. It didn't take long for him to realize that both of the girls were drunk. Not to his joy either.

"Who got them drunk!?" Adrien shouted. Nino removes his arms from Alya and points to Chloe.

"WHAT!? DON'T BLAME ME!" Chloe shouted.

"It was your idea to do the drinking game!"

"I didn't know they get drunk this quickly! This wasn't my goal!

"You had a goal!? Why would it involve liquor!?"

"The goal was to have fun idiot!"

"So you got the girls drunk!? Was that your goal, idiot!?" Nino growled. Chloe, in a fit of anger, drops the topless Marinette to the ground. Making her fall face first to the concrete as Chloe walks up to Nino.

"You listen here you Danny phantom looking character!" Chloe started.

"CHLOE!" Adrien shouted, making her look over to Adrien. The blonde boy was pointing down to Marinette, who was unconscious and muttering something. Chloe gasp at the realization of Marinette condition.

"Mari-kins!" Chloe shouted before walking over to the blue-haired girl. Pulling her up from the ground, Adrien tries to get a peek at her breast, only for Chloe to cover them. Adrien presses his index finger to his forehead before saying:

"Take her to my bedroom, throw some clothes on her, and then pack your crap and leave!" Adrien shouted at her.

"Wait why?"

"Because my father is on his way, and I need to make this place look like nothing has happened! And...holy shit Marinette you're huge!" Adrien shouted as his eyes made contact with Marinette's large bust. The mere sight made him blush and Marinette chuckle.

"Oh my god, you now notice!" She shouted before standing up to her feet. Her hands were covering her chest as she chuckles at the sight of her boyfriend. The older male was blushing ear to ear at the sight of the drunk Marinette as she tries to stand on her jello like feet. Only to fall to the ground and laugh at her failure.

"You know what's the funny thing! I was wearing a one piece!" Marinette chuckled. Nino opens his eyes and gasp.

"Oh my god, she was!" Nino shouted as he looks around the area. "What happened to it..."

"That is the least of our problems right now!" Adrien shouted at his friend.

"Is it though?" Nino asked as he continues to scan the area.

"Dude!" Adrien shouted, getting the attention of both his sober friends to look at him. "My dad is on his way, I have two drunks friends, and you idiots are here trying to figure out how Marinette got into a bikini!"

"But seriously though..." Chloe said as she begins to wonder.

"Forget about the bikini! Just get them in my bed so we can clean this place!" Adrien shouted at the two. Marinette was chuckling at Adrien's words. Standing to her feet, she tries to walk over to him, only to trip on the air and fall forward. She grabs Adrien's towel by accident, revealing what the boy was hiding all this time. To Marinette, she suddenly became sober at the sight of Adrien's...glory?

"Oh my...oh." Marinette said as she was blushing ear to ear. Adrien grabs the towel from her hand and cover's himself in shame.

"D-Don't act that way! You have huge tits and never told anyone!"

"Well, you have a child's arm and never told anyone."

"Its a medical issue Marinette!"

"How were you two able to hide those things." Chloe asked in curiosity.

"And where is Marinette's bathing suit!?" Nino asked.

"Maybe it's with Adrien's strip pole." Alya chuckled. Seconds later, the five Kwami's floating above the kid's heads were laughing so hard they were crying a rainbow.

"Haha! Now get to my room! And don't go into my closet!"

"What's in your closet?" Chloe asked.

"Dead bodies." Adrien responded in a deadpan like voice. Scaring his friends a little as they took the two girls to his room.

* * *

Kikkie: This is a short chapter, I know! I am just a little lost right now after seeing the newest episode of MLB. Spoiler alert, Marinette MIGHT have another love interest that isnt Adrien related and I am having MIXED feelings right now! Don't do this to me MLB, don't make me watch a full season, fall in love with that four corner triangle ship, then turn around and make a new one! **DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE FEELS!  
**

Also please review!


	17. Adrien was not the first cat with a pole

Gabriel and Wanda sat at a table in Wanda's kitchen. Sitting across from each other, they both had cups of coffee in their hands as they talked.

"Ugh, remember when Emilie use to do that weird thing with her fingers?" Gabriel asked with a smile on his face.

"Bending them backward?" Wanda asked, making Gabriel nod his head as he cringes a little. Wanda chuckles at this.

"Yea! She made a heart once doing that!" Wanda shouted with glee. The two laughed a bit before Gabriel calm down to say:

"Can you believe it been two years?" Gabriel asked, making Wanda nod her head.

"It feels like a lifetime. Not having her in my life." Wanda says.

"Yes, I feel like it was just yesterday I learned of your two...

* * *

 **(Flash Back!)**

"Gabriel Agreste shall be mine! And I will not have the stupid ways of social class tear us apart! Especially when that class consists of the huge turd named Malcolm Kim!" Emilie growled at her friends. The young woman was sitting in the courtyard of her school with her sister and three other females. The red-haired girl at her table makes a scoffing sound before saying:

"Out of ALL the guys here, you go for Gabriel. The fashion dreep of loser ville!" The redhead said.

"That's a little mean Amelia." Wanda said.

"I am just pointing out facts." Amelia said, making Emilie scoff and say:

"To you maybe, but to me, he is a talented artist that just needs help spreading his wings." Emilie said. "Plus, unlike most guys I have dated in the past, he hasn't tried to get into my pants. I mean, I know its the sex revolution, but at least buy me dinner first."

"I agree." A blue haired girl said. "Who needs masculinity when you have loyalty and respect."

"Oh Sabine, we all know about your crush on Tom." Wanda says. Making the blue-haired woman blush ear to ear.

"He's a very sweet man."

"Yea, you think otherwise for a guy part of the wrestling team." Emilie said.

"Well while you girls are drooling over them, I have my eye's set Andre. A man with the type of sword strength should be one hell of a man in bed." The other blonde woman at the table said. Emilie cringes a little at the thought before pointing to her open mouth and said:

"HU-URGH!" Emilie scoff as she pretends to vomit.

"Back to Gabriel..." Wanda said. "You need to ask him out on a date Emilie. Our tutoring sessions are getting annoying. True he's helping us with class, but I can't stand staring at you two as you try to flirt with one another."

"It was coffee, and it just spilled." Emilie said as she looks down to the ground, nodding her sister's eye contact.

"I saw your elbow pushed it to his crotch." Wanda said.

"I'm sorry! I want to ask him out so bad! But our time demands women who do that and ruin men for it! I don't want Gabriel to feel less of a man than he already is!" Emilie said.

"Now that's just mean." Sabine said.

"And how would you approach this?" Emilie asked.

"I would tell him how I felt and see how it goes from their." Sabine said. Emilie was right and ready to retord Sabine's words, but stops when she realized Sabine might have a point.

"Your right! If I tell him my feelings, he will certainly ask me out on a date!" Emilie said with glee. Standing up, she was about to find Gabriel, but was stopped when Wanda grabbed her by the arm.

"Imma stop you right here..." Wanda said. "As both your best friend and sister!"

"Adopted." Emilie puts in there.

"As your SISTER, I have to tell you...sometimes you come off a bit too strong and that makes men fear you." Wanda said. Making Emilie scoff at her words.

"Wanda Marlena-STOP!" Wanda shouted, cutting off her sister mid-sentence. She stands up from her seat in annoyance, then drags her sister away from the public eyes. The two made their way to an empty hallway. Once there, Wanda leans her sister against a wall before saying:

"Emilie, you need to calm down! And never say my middle name again!" Wanda growled at her sister.

"Sorry, I forgot. But I am so nervous and upset with myself! I don't know how I can take down men twice my size with ease, but not be able to ask Gabriel out?" Emilie said to her sister with worried green eyes.

"Just come off as...less bat-shit crazy. And try NOT to scare him like you did last time."

"What happened last time?"

YOur approached to him was a little overboard."

"I wasn't a lil overboard in the slightest."

"YOU JUMPED FROM A BUILDING!"

"Alright, I get it! Stop yelling, this is weirder than that time you fell face to the floor on the pole."

"It was sticky!"

"Yea, I wonder why too." Emilie asked. Around the corner, Gabriel comes walking towards them. Immediately, Alice gasp before pushing Wanda out of the area. The older woman sighs as she hides...watching from afar though. When Gabriel and Emilie met eye to eye, they both blush.

"Hi!" Emilie shouted with flushed cheeks. Gabriel nods before saying.

"Hi! How are you? I mean, I know how you are, I am just curious! I...uh...well..." Gabriel was lost for words. His shyness alone was adorable to her.

"I am fine. Wanda tells me she can't make it to our study session. So it will be just you and I." Emilie said with a smile. Gabriel's cheeks turned an even darker red as he pictured himself with Emilie. Alone with her, something he wanted but didn't know how to get...until now.

"Great! I will see you then!" Gabriel said, he was about to walk away from her. But Emilie didn't feel right about it. Looking around a bit, she opens her mouth and shouted:

"I LIKE YOU!" She shouted, making Gabriel stop in his tracks and look at her. A slap could be heard from a distance, it was the slap of Wanda facepalming herself.

"You had a session and you tell him now..." She muttered to herself.

"Uh..." Gabriel said. At this point in Emilie life, she had two options. Either wait for a response from the young man...or run. If you have been reading this Fanfic, you know that she had run out the area in shame. Wanda was just flinging her arms in the air in shame at her sister's reactions. After banging her head against a wall for five seconds, as runs to find Emilie. Where she found her, shocked her.

"What are you doing in a tree!?" Wanda asked as she stared up at her sister. The young woman was laying on a branch with her hands and feet dangling from the edge.

"I want to become a cat and die!" Emilie shouted.

"Cat's aren't that great. They are assholes!" Wanda shouted, making her sister nod her head.

"True, between a cat and a dog, I rather have a dog." Emilie chuckled before looking down at her adopted sister. Her green eyes turn sad as she adjusts herself to properly sit on the branch.

"I wanted to tell him so bad! I justed to get it over with...and then when it came out...I suddenly realized how stupid I am." Emilie said, making her sister nod at her words.

"Oh Emilie, you need to stop listening to your crazy side."

"Sort of hard considering it never leaves me. Especially the voices in my head that tell me to cause trouble."

"You need to stop listening to those voices..." Wanda said.

"Sorry, I just..." Emilie mind begins to wonder. Wondered to the days before coming to Paris and living under the roof of her new father.

"I wonder..."

"About the old days?"

"Yea?"

"Best not to think of that." Wanda said, making Emilie smile.

"Yea."

"Why hello ladies." A deep husky voice spoke, making both of the females turn and look in the direction of two males. One in a purple tuxedo and the other in a leather black suit. The male in the cat suit had yellow eyes and pitch black hair, while the male behind him had blue eyes and purple hair. Chat Noir seemed a bit muscular while Hawk Moth was petite. Emilie jumps down from the tree branch as Trixx comes out from Wanda's pocket. Duusu comes flying out of Emilie bag as she gets into a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Wanda shouted.

"Chat Noir and Hawk Moth... shit!" Emilie thought.

"We're here for your Miraculous. You have been taking a lot of our friends out. So its time we taught you a lesson." Chat Noir said with a smirk.

"How about you return the Miraculous and get a life!" Emilie shouted at the man in black.

"Once I hold the Miraculous box in my hands." Chat Noir said before summoning a large baton from his back. Immediately, Emilie begins to chuckle.

"That looks like a stripper pole..." Emilie she chuckled making her sister sigh.

"Really?" Wanda said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What? You cannot deny me the pleasure of making jokes right now." Emilie said with a smirk on her face. Her sister rolled her eyes before shouting:

"TRIXX! LETS POUNCE!" Wanda shouted, allowing the fox Kwami to transform her body into the fox-themed hero.

"DUUSU! SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY!" Emilie shouted, allowing the Kwami to change her into the peacock hero. The male in black smirks at the fox themed girl.

"I call fox girl, you can have peacock over there." He tells his partner before lunging at the younger woman. Wanda gasps before performing a backflip, gaining distance from her and the feline attacker. Emilie turns her attention to the man in purple, pulling out a feather, she charges at him. Only to be stopped when threw a butterfly at her. Causing her to fall down to the ground hard.

"Ow..." She moaned. Then, without realization, her hand begins to smack her.

"HEY!?" She shouted.

"What? You should really stop hitting yourself." Hawkmoth joked.

"And your name sucks! Your power is butterflies and you call yourself a moth!" Emilie shouted, making the male growl a bit at her.

"My name is Omango."

"Omango! You sound like a fruit!" Emilie chuckled, not noticing another butterfly flying towards her until it got to her leg. She then gasps when her foot literally kicked her ass. This made the man in front of her laugh a bit as her hand continued to attack her.

"Hardy! Har!" Emile shouted before biting her arm, forcing the butterfly to get out of her body. She then turns around and runs away. Well, mostly hops away, having Hawkmoth chase her in the process.

* * *

(20 minutes later, and for some weird reason on top of a building)

Emilie was throwing punches and kicks left and right at the tall man. Some punches she landed, other's she missed and got smacked in the face with a cane. Without realizing it, Omenga was slowly pushing her towards the edge. So by the time she notices, it was too late. Emilie found herself hanging from the edge of the building. Her feet dangling over what she thought looked like ants.

"Dukes..." She muttered before looking up at the man in the suit.

"Any last words before I take your Miraculous from your cold corpse!?" Omango shouted. Emilie opens her mouth to say something, but stopped when her cell phone rang. Ears perking for both of them, she digs into her pocket to see who was calling her. Only to gasp at who it was.

"IT'S HIM!" Emilie shouted as she stares at the caller ID. Omango stares down at her with a confused and strange expression. Especially when she was smiling ear to ear knowing she might die in a few seconds. It upset the man before her.

"What? Are You putting me on hold!? The great lord Omango!?" He asked her, only for the young woman to look up at him to say:

"You shut the fuckity-fucked-fuck up!I got to take this!" Emilie shouted at the man. She then presses the green button, putting the device to her ear, she answers: "Hello!"

"Emilie!? How are you! I mean, I bet you're doing well! I mean...am I disturbing you?" Gabriel asked over the phone.

"No! I am just...hanging around..." Emilie said, examining her surroundings as she danged 40 meters over her death.

"Well, I-I-I was wondering if you were free this afternoon. I heard this new place had opened up by the park. It's a chocolate cafe, they serve chocolate creme brulee! Two of your favorite things! So I recall, I mean, I don't know if they are personally. This is just stuff I remembered." Gabriel said. It didn't take Emilie to figure out that he was blushing ear to ear and was scared for his life.

"Sure! I would love to go out. Who else is coming?" Emilie asked. It was then she heard the phone fall to the ground with a loud crackling sound. It made her cringe when Gabriel picks it up, the small device scrapping against the ground sounded weird to her.

"How long am I to wait?" Omango growled at her. Making her press the device to her chest. Looking up, she opens her mouth to growl.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! This is my future husband on the line you limp-dick fuck! My demise can wait a fucking minute!" Emilie growled before pressing the device to her ear. It didn't take long for Gabriel to say:

"I was wonder...if we...just you and I...C-c-c-c-c-c-c...c-c-c-c-c-ould! Could go on a date together!?" Gabriel said. Emilie felt hearts forming in her eyes as she smiles ear to ear. Her head swings in a joyful manner as her voice tries to remain calm. When her little happy phase was over, she presses the phone to her ear and says:

"I will meet you there in ten. Got to wrap something up!" Emilie said.

"Is that a yes?" Gabriel asked.

"Positive!" Emilie said before hanging up the phone, she then puts it in her pocket before looking back at Omengo. "Alright pencil dick, time for round two!"

Before the large man could answer, Emilie moves both her legs up to her chest. She then presses them against the edge, giving her small body a boast before swinging it over the rail. And also kicking Omengo in the face, pushing him away a bit. Once she gains distance, she charges at him, thrusting her whole entire body into his chest, sending him falling to the ground. Once down, she grabs him by his belt, then throws him over the rail she was hanging from. Although he didn't fall, he dangled by the belt around his waist the Emilie was teing to a pole. Once done, she stretches a bot before saying:

"I have a date! With an Agreste! The day is finally here! I am so getting laid by the end of this week!" She shouted.

"You are one weird woman!" Omengo shouted.

"And I could kill you but I don't feel like it, so enjoy your dangling sir! My future baby daddy awaits!" Emilie shouted before leaving the area with a smile on her face. It took a while, but Emilie mad it to the Cafe Gabriel was talking about. Once there, she saw him sitting at a table with his sketchbook in hand. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she walks over to him. Waving her hand in the air, she shouted:

"Gabriel!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the young blonde male. He smiles and waves at her as he stands up. With every step she took, her heart raced faster and faster.

"Okay..." Emilie thought to herself. "This is it! Don't screw it up! He's nice, he's patient, he loves your puns, he's talented, he likes you more than for your looks. Keep the crazy on a down low and I will have this in the bag...alright! I am ready!"

Emilie thought...a second later, Gabriel disappeared into thin air by a neon green flash. Emilie's eyes widen at the sight for a few seconds, before looking down to the ground to see a black cat print on the ground. Instantly, the color of skin faded away as her left eye twitches in shock at what just happened.

"Shit..."

* * *

Kikkie: I am still coming to turns with Luka. He's a nice guy, but I refuse that shipping! For the sole purpose is that I believe they wouldn't look good with each other. But on the bright side...Chloe doesn't have to be my villain for future projects... :)

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	18. I AM RUNNING OUT OF STRIPPER POLE JOKES!

**_Kikkie: A preview of the next Chapter! Why, I don't know, I just wanted too!_**

 ** _Also I wanted to talk about Luka. I do not hate him in any for of way. I just think I can use him as driving force for future projects for dark story that are boiling in my head._**

 ** _Plus, I was made at him...but then I realized they did the same with Kagami. Point I am trying to make, I do not hate Luka! I will however use him in the future, along with Kagami, as driving forces against Marinette and Adrien in the future. If this upsets you, then I am sorry._**

* * *

"I can see my father's rage right now on the news!" Adrien said before he pressed his index finger to his ear. He then pretends to be an anchor as he pretends to hold a microphone near his mouth.

"Were standing here live of what use to be the Agreste mansion! Source's say Gabriel Agreste lost control and killed his son. Four teenagers were reported injured, one woman was rushed to the hospital! Authorities had this to say:

"DAMN!" (I am not going to lie, that is a joke from a comedian name Gabriel Iglesias. I loved it so much and I just picture this happening in their world if Gabriel got super pissed) Adrien shouted.

"Oh my gosh." Nat muttered. It was hard to tell if she was worried or annoyed by Adrien's act.

"And then the neighbors would be like: HE RAGED!" Adrien said as he pretends to be a woman in heat and lingerie. Grabbing his chest in a seductive way that even made Nat feel conferable. "All that was left was screams of my nightmares and wet dreams!"

"Ew." Nat muttered.

"That's my neighbor." Adrien said as he breaks out of character.

"I think your over thinking your father's rage."

"Overthinking? My father threw a statue across the room over a BOOK! He completely destroyed his office and let's not forget the time he killed my goldfish."

"Rest in peace mister bubbles..." Nat said in shame.

"The point I am trying to make is, my father's rage is one we don't want to mess with! The man kept me locked up in the house for a year, who know's what he will do if he see's what we were doing!" Adrien shouted as he points to the three sleeping figures in the living room.

"Not to mention your friends..." Nat said as she looks to her right to see the four teens unconscious on the ground.

"So how did that happen?" Nat asked.

"I will fill you in on that later. Right now...I have to question why I found a pocket pussy in my dad's chore." Adrien said, making Nat twitch a little before walking over to her mother. Only to stop when she heard the front door open.

"Nathalie! Adrien! I am home!" Gabriels shouted. It was then the two realized something...death was coming.

* * *

Kikkie: PS: Might be ending the series soon. Why you ask? I am running out of Stripper Pole jokes. XD


	19. The end of the pole jokes: Part 1

"How is she so heavy!?" Chloe shouted as she throws Marinette's body onto Adrien's bed. Making the blue haired girl land right next to her sleep friend. Once the two were on his bed, Nino throws a blanket over the two.

"Okay, new rule. No more drinking games!" Nino said, making Chloe nod her head. Her head then slowly turns to the closet door that had a dim light. A dim red light that soaked in her eyes.

"Huh…Adrien's closet." Chloe said. Nino looks straight over at her with widened eyes of fear.

"No! I do not want to go in there." Nino said, making Chloe roll her eyes and glare at him.

"Stop being a pussy! I hardly doubt Adrien has dead bodies in there."

"No, but he might have something else."

"Like what?"

"A collection of stripper poles and cheese." Nino said. Out of nowhere, Plagg came out of nowhere and appeared in front of Nino.

"Go in! I know you want to go in!" Plagg said with a smile. Making Nino twitch in fear at the sight of the tiny creature.

"I don't really." Nino said.

"Come on, I know you do…" Plagg said with a smile on his face. Nino shakes his head at the creature as Chloe turns her body and heads to the closet. In a panic, Nino follows her to stop her, but stopped himself when he saw wedding dress and tuxedo.

"Oh my god…" Nino said with a small hint of fear. In front of him were two mannequins, one with a tuxedo, the other in a wedding dress. Then the collection of Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise, the Ladybug shrine, the Ladybug PJ set, a doll of Ladybug. He even had Marinette's lucky charm bracelet set down on the table where the charm is. Next to is was a piece of paper with the words: MY FUTURE WILL BE TRUE, LADYBUG WILL BE MINE!

"And I thought I was obsessed…" Chloe said with a small hint of fear as she walks deeper into the closet. Nino looks over his shoulder for a bit before going in deeper. The closet was dark, the only light was a few candles that were about to go out. The area smelled like old socks and pastries, and the setting alone was just creepy.

When the two reached the end, they saw something that almost nearly made them shit their pants. It was a picture of Marinette's face glued to a picture with Adrien's face. Above the picture, it said: WEDDING DAY! On it. Above the pictures were pictures of their male classmates with X's on them. Expect for Nino, he had a green check next to his face. Instantly, Chloe looks over to Nino to say:

"I think Adrien needs help." Chloe said.

"More like needs to be admitted! Let's get the girls and get the freak out of here!" Nino said. He turns his body to leave, but accidentally bumps into the shrine. Causing a candle to fall to the ground and set the wedding dress on fire. Both Nino and Chloe turns blue as the try to put the fire out. Chloe ran out of the closet and went into Adrien's bathroom to get water. While Nino stomped on the flame, only making them spread further. Once Chloe had the water, she runs back and throws it onto the dress.

Stopping the fire in the process. With a sigh, she sets the bucket down and helps Nino to his feet. Once the young man was up, he slowly stands up to walk out of the closet. Only, to slip on some water that was near the dress. Not only did he fall, he brought down Chloe, the two mannequins, and the shrine somehow in the process. Making Chloe and Nino scream as a large table covered in Ladybug crap falls on him. The two screamed at the top of their lungs before impact. The screams of Nino and Chloe reached the ears of Adrien.

"Oh those bitches…" Adrien growled before turning around to leave his father's office. Storming straight to his bedroom. Once inside, he saw Chloe and Nino by the door of the closet. Both unconscious with random crap on top of them. The left eye of Adrien twitches as he slowly makes his way to the two. Once in front of them, he grabs Chloe and Nino, then throws them on the bed. Once the teens were secured, Nat comes into the room and gasp.

"Oh no…" Nat said with a worried as she walks over to the closet. "They found your secret…"

"Okay, you watch them, I will be right back."

"Where are you going."

"To find my father forget spray."

"Forget what!?"

"It's a spray he used on me when I walk in on him and mom doing it. I can't remember those events, but he told me so…yea." Adrien said before leaving the room. He heads straight to his father's office, and once there, he started to look up and down his father's desk. He even removed his mom's painting to look through his father's secrets.

"If I hid a spray that would make people forget things, where would I hide it?" Adrien asked himself out loud. Scanning his father's office for a few seconds. He then looks back at the hidden storage. Walking over to it, he stares for a while before noticing a strange breeze coming from the area. Leaning his face close, he closes his eyes and begins to embrace the sudden air feeling.

It was then he realized that there was another hole in the wall. One behind the picture of his mom. He moves the picture to the side, to reveal a button. The young man stares at the bottom for a few minutes.

"Should I?" Adrien asked himself out loud. Out of nowhere, and I mean nowhere, Plagg lands on his left shoulder as Tikki lands on his right.

"You should definitely do it…" Plagg whispered.

"No! You should clean up your mess and take responsibility for once." Tikki whispered. Her words made Plagg snap and growled:

"Oh come on! This is so much fun to watch!" Plagg shouted in glee, Tikki, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"My master is currently unconscious, topless, sleeping on the bed of her boyfriends and is right next to her once known enemy! Things cannot get any worse than it is now!" When Tikki said those words, a cold draft brushes through Adrien. Tikki had set in motion worse things, and he knew it.

"NO!" Adrien shouted at the small Kwami. Making her twitch a bit in fear. "You two suck at being shoulder angels and demons!"

"Technically Angels and demons don't exist, sooo…." Tikki said, making Adrien roll his eyes. He then reaches over to the button to press it, making the large picture of himself move to the side on its own, revealing a bigger storage unit.

"My father has another hidden unit being one of my pictures!?" Adrien asked the Kwami's.

"Adrien, your father probably has a hidden room you don't know about." Plagg said. Adrien nods his head before walking over to the storage unit that had some weird items. A shovel, a dirty towel, a red stain in a corner and a funny smell. On the left side of the wall was a button. Adrien, not thinking fully, presses the button, making the clear wall in Gabriel's room open a door. Immediately, Adrien looks over.

"No..." Tikki muttered.

"Wow…knock on wood?" Plagg asked.

"Nope! I will deal with that later!" Adrien responded before turning his attention back to the hole in front of him. on the right side was a holder that had the forget spray, a pink tube like thing and a picture of three women. Grabbing the picture, Adrien stares at intensely to see his mother and two other females. One with black hair with glasses on, while the other had brown and was dark skinned.

"Huh, the black one looks familiar." Adrien said as he stares at the picture a bit longer. Only to gasp when he saw a fox tail hanging from her neck.

"A miraculous!" Adrien said in shock. "My father knows Miraculous users!?"

"All three of these women have Miraculous on them." Plagg said. Adrien turns the picture around to find writing:

"Emilie, Wanda and Annabel. Three heroes that the world will never know, I promise to care for you till each of you sleeps for eternity. For you are the reason the sky is blue and our hearts are free from those monsters. A promise for which I will hold till death comes and claims me." Adrien asked. It was then something clicked in Adrien's head…well…it was something.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"What's this?" Plagg said, making Adrien set the picture down to see Plagg holding a weird tube. Adrien takes it from the Kwami's hand and examines it.

"It looks…like a vagina." Adrien said as he examines it further, only to stop when he heard Nat's voice.

"ADRIEN!" Nat shouted, making the blonde male grab the spray, shovel, and weird tube thing. He then runs out of the area and straight to where he heard the noise…which was in his bedroom with Nat's folks. The three were having an argument with Nat, making the older woman panic.

"You are a liar and a slut!" Dinah shouted at her.

"No, I am not!" Nat shouted.

"Why are there four unconscious teenagers in that boy's bed!?" Nat mother shouted.

"I have no idea..." Nat muttered in shame.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked as he walks over to Nat. Making her sister look down at the young man.

"And you! Playing along like some puppet! What did she offer you!? Candy?" Dinah growled.

"Candy? Lady, I am 16!" Adrien growled at the woman as he waves the pink tube in her face, making her gasp.

"Is that a pocket pussy!?" Dinah shouted, making Adrien drop the tube and twitch.

"Oh my god!" Adrien shouted as he shakes in fear and disgust. Tikki and Plagg fly into another corner into the room, watching from far away.

"This should be good..." Plagg said with a smile on his face. Tikki nods her head before watching the shit hit the fan."

"So did you find the spray!" Nat whispered to Adrien as her family talks in a vulgar way.

"Yea…and more." Adrien said, making Nat turn her attention away from her parents to the boy. She gasps at the shovel he was holding.

"Adrien we are not going to kill my family!" Nat shouted.

"No! This was in Dads secret closet…" Adrien said with a small hint of fear. "I think my daddy's a killer…"

"Adrien your father would never kill anyone, he hates removing blood stains from his clothes. Remember?" Nat said, she then realized her words. "Why would he have stains to begin with though..."

"But that's not all! I found a hidden room!" Adrien said. It was then Nat's family looked over at the boy and shouted:

"You young man are rude, disgusting and just plan!" Nat's mother shouted. Adrien, who was on his last toes for sanity, grabs his spray and attacks the older woman. The woman coughs a bit before fall backward, unconscious.

"MOM!" Dinah shouted, making Adrien attack her and Nat's father. Seconds later, Nat's family was sound asleep, much to Adrien's joy.

"Awww, the sound of peace and quite." Adrien said with a smile.

"Why do you have a shovel!?" Nat shouted at the young man.

"Why are you in my bedroom!?" Adrien shouted back. Nat was about to shout out and say something mean, but stopped to look at the scenery around her.

"Why is this happening!?" Nat shouted in fear. "Oh god, your father will be home soon!"

"I can see my father's rage right now on the news!" Adrien said before he pressed his index finger to his ear. He then pretends to be an anchor as he pretends to hold a microphone near his mouth.

"Were standing here live for what use to be the Agreste mansion! Source's say Gabriel Agreste lost control and killed his son. Four teenagers were reported injured, one woman was rushed to the hospital! Authorities had this to say:

"DAMN!" ( _ **I am not going to lie, that is a joke from a comedian name Gabriel Iglesias. I loved it so much and I just picture this happening in their world if Gabriel got super pissed**_ ) Adrien shouted.

"Oh my gosh." Nat muttered. It was hard to tell if she was worried or annoyed by Adrien's act.

"And then the neighbors would be like: HE RAGED!" Adrien said as he pretends to be a woman in heat and lingerie. Grabbing his chest in a seductive way that even made Nat feel conferable. "All that was left was screams of my nightmares and wet dreams!"

"Ew." Nat muttered.

"That's my neighbor." Adrien said as he breaks out of character.

"I think your over thinking your father's rage."

"Overthinking? My father threw a statue across the room over a BOOK! He completely destroyed his office and let's not forget the time he killed my goldfish."

"Rest in peace mister bubbles..." Nat said in shame.

"The point I am trying to make is, my father's rage is one we don't want to mess with! The man kept me locked up in the house for a year, who know's what he will do if he see's what we were doing!" Adrien shouted as he points to the three sleeping figures in the living room.

"Not to mention your friends..." Nat said as she looks to her right to see the four teens unconscious on the ground.

"So how did that happen?" Nat asked.

"I will fill you in on that later. Right now...I have to question why I found a pocket pussy in my dad's chore." Adrien said, making Nat twitch a little before walking over to her mother. Only to stop when she heard the front door open.

"Nathalie! Adrien! I am home!" Gabriels shouted. It was then the two realized something...death was coming.

* * *

Kikkie: The end is near, lol!


	20. The end of the pole jokes: Part 2

"Adrien! Nat!"

Gabriel shouted as he enters his home. Immediately, Adrien ran to his door and closes it shut, ignoring the sound it would make to attract his father's attention.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Adrien asked in fear.

"Possibly..." Nat muttered as footsteps were being heard. Slowly, the two eye's widened at the sound of Gabriel coming closer.

"Adrien! Why is there a buffet in the pool area?" Gabriel asked.

"I was in a buffet mood." Adrien said with as he locks the door. A second later, he heard his father at the knob, twisting it violently.

"Why is your door locked?" Gabriel asked.

"I am...uh..." Adrien was trying to look for a lie. "Practicing my pole dancing..."

"ADRIEN I TOOK THAT THING OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gabriel shouted, making Adrien's eyes widen bigger.

"Uh..." Adrien said. His eyes begin to wonder the area for another excuse. Only to be stopped when Trixx flew in front of him to say:

"Oh, say you're doing your homework! That's what Alya does." Trixx said.

"Is that another voice?" Gabriel asked.

"NO!" Adrien shouted in fear as the Kwami in front of him covers his mouth. Seconds later, Adrien started to hear a banging sound coming from his door. Making him gasp as he backs away from the door.

"Dad, calm down!" Adrien shouted.

"Adrien open this door right now!" Gabriel shouted.

"I sorta can't! You understand, right?" Adrien said. All of a sudden, he heard his father's footsteps again. Only this time they were walking away from the door, and this made Adrien worry. Once everything was silent, Adrien quickly walks over to the window oh his bedroom.

"Okay, looks like I am running away forever! It was nice knowing you Nat." Adrien said, only to find his window's hard to open.

"The hell?" Adrien asked. His question was then answered when he heard multiple things lock itself, metal shutters flying down and over the windows and his room going pitch black. His room behind to brighten a bit with a red glowing light. Adrien looks over to Nat with a face of disappointment before walking over to the door.

"Wow, this is more extreme than when I found him watching you sleep from the camera in your room." Nat said.

"WHAT!?" Adrien shouted.

"Oh yea, there are cameras everywhere. Even the bathrooms?"

"WHAT!?"

"Your father went a little crazy when your mom died." Nat said in shame. "Those were some dark days."

"Can we focus on the fact that were trapped in a house with a possible psychopathic killer." Adrien said with a small hint of fear at the tip of his tongue. He actually sounds so scared that some of his words were shaky. Seconds later, the two heard footsteps coming back...and a weird other noise.

"What's that?" Adrien asked. His question was soon answered when a large piece of metal somehow cut into Adrien's door. Both wide eye, Adrien, and Nat turned pale white as the metal thing begins to slice the door into pieces.

"Your father owns a chainsaw...wow, didn't see that coming." Nat muttered. She then looks to her right, only to see Adrien was gone. "And he left me..."

Nat sighs as the door that once protected Adrien from his father's Raith came falling down like a house of cards. Nat stared half eye'd at the older blonde male. Enter the room, he throws the chainsaw to the side before fixing himself. Nat crosses her arms before Gabriel looks at her to ask:

"Okay Nat, where is my child?"

"Why did you just chainsaw the door?"

"I needed to know my son is safe."

"So you couldn't just look into the camera's?"

"I haven't been in my basement since...I put in that security animatronics."

"He...he...he...he...he..." A deep creepy laughter was heard from what seemed to be the vents. Nat literally felt her heart stand still from the noise as Gabriel places a hand over his mouth.

"I swear if I hear a music box of some sort, I am leaving you here to die." Nat said...or morally growled.

"Oh calm down, they are programmed not to hurt us." Gabriel said, this made Adrien come from the bathroom and looked at his father. For some weird reason, he still had the shovel in hand.

"We have killer animatronics in our house!? Like that video game that gave me nightmares for a year!?" Adrien shouted as he leaves the bathroom. With his shovel still in hand, he walks over and stands next to Nat.

"Yes, I upgraded after getting...what's the word I am looking for? Turned into a bird and forced to fly." Gabriel said. "Besides, they are only activated if someone opens the basement door and/or turns on the alarm system. Since the basement door is closed, they can't get in."

"Uh..." Adrien said.

"You fond the door didn't you?"

"And a pocket pussy...what's a pocket pussy?" Adrien asked.

"A pocket pussy...a pocket pussy...Adrien the definition is in the title." Gabriel growled before walking over to his son. In the corner of the older man's eye, he saw something...something shining in his sons' somewhat dark room. Walking forward a bit, the gaps when his eyes met a pair of pitch black ones.

Hawkmoth!" Pollen shouted in fear, making the rest of the Kwami's, expect for Plagg and Tikki, to gasp.

"What!? My father is not Hawkmoth!" Adrien shouted at the yellow Kwami. Gabriel looks in the direction his son was looking and gasp:

"You have Kwami's?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien look at his father with half opened eyes.

"How do you know about Kwami's?" Adrien asked. It was then Gabriel realized…that he might have dumb-fucked up! And it wasn't because his son was holding a shovel, or the fact that there were currently five other kwami user's in the room. No, it was because he realized for the first time in his life…He had been right and his son was smart enough to trick him into being wrong.

"Adrien, give me the ring." Gabriel said, only for his son to grip the shovel tighter in his hands.

"Oh no Gabriel…" Adrien started. "You better tell me what the hell is going on!? First I find a pocket pussy in your draw behind a picture of me! Which was just plain wrong. Learn that you watch me sleep, and finally a large creepy staircase that leads to something! What the hell is going on, because if there is a cult underneath us, I am so done being your son!"

"Adrien, your too young to understand what is going on." Gabriel said.

"Too young! This whole entire month, I have been rangled, stripped, humiliated and/or violated, I am not 100%!" Adrien shouted, making Nat give him an uneased look.

"Okay, I have read this whole story through and through, when did all of that happen?" Nat asked with a small hint of concern.

"He's talking about Kikkie's other stories she did this month." Tikki said with a small hint of I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE.

"Dammit Tikki, no breaking the fourth wall!" Adrien shouted before turning his attention to his father. "And the point I am trying to make is…I will beat you with this shovel if you don't give me an answer!"

"You're not going to hit me with a shovel Adrien. Plus, if your here..." Gabriel turns his head to the sleeping figure on the bed. "Then that means one of them is Ladybug...what happen to her top?"

Gabriel asked as he points to Marinette. The girl was sleeping on her stomach, covering her breast. But that didn't mean he couldn't see her side boob and figure out she wasn't wearing a top.

"Uh..." Adrien said as he tries to look for an excuse. Only for his sanity to hit him in the face when he realized...he was tired. So, gripping one edge of the shovel with one hand, he raises his other to the other side of his room and shouted:

"Hey dad! Look!" Adrien shouted, making his father look at the wall to see nothing. When his back was turned, Adrien swung the shovel down to the back of his father's head, making the older male fall to the ground. Nat gasp before shouting:

"DID YOU JUST SMACK YOUR FATHER WITH A SHOVEL!?" Nat asked. Adrien examines the long metal object for a bit before throwing it down to the ground.

"Eh, He will probably wake up with a splitting headache!" Adrien said with glee.

"And a mile concussion!" Nat responded.

"Nat, your parents are on the ground, my friends are on the bed, we possibly might have a killer animatronic on the lose in the house..." Adrien said, but then was stopped when he heard:

"He...he...he...he..." Coming from the outside of his room. The young man picks up his shovel and goes back to Nat.

"Definitely a killer animatronic in the house! What I am trying to say is, my father, is the lease of our problems!" Adrien said. Before Nat could answer, a large elephant-like metal monster appeared behind Adrien. The woman screamed a bit before the machine made a loud screeching sound that made Adrien swing the metal part of the shovel to its head. Slicing its head off and making the body fall down. He then proceeded to bash its head in for a while before calming down. Adrien's eyes widened to the point of plates at this point.

"ALL OF MY NIGHTMARES!"

* * *

Kikkie: Part two of the end. The next chapter might be the last.

P.S.: I am trying to start up my Tumb*r page. If you want more and just want to contact me for story idea and stuff. Please PM me!


	21. Fin to the Stripper Pole

Kikkie: So funny thing, I wrote the finally chapter and everything, but I didn't save it. So, it was deleted...Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

"YES!" Adrien shouted as he runs out of Marinette's home as Chat Noir. Once he was done there, he scurries home to find Nat sitting on the couch...and three destroyed animatronics right next to the couch. When Adrien approached her, he de-transforms, allowing Plagg to fall on the coffee table and sleep.

"So..." Adrien started, gaining the attention of Nat. "Interesting day!"

"By interesting you mean we had to not only spray my family and your friends with a forget spray, but also kill animatronics that your twisted father decided to buy, after we learned that he himself MIGHT POSSIBLY be a psychopath by his purchase of chainsaw? Which, I didn't even think was legal to carry around in the house." Nat asked.

"Yea, basically." Adrien said with a chuckle. "At least it wasn't as weird as...that night."

"Oh god, I regret EVERY moment of that choice!" Nat growled as she remembers the night that made the pole sticky.

* * *

 **(The explanation we all were waiting for: FLASHBACK!)**

"ADRIEN! GET BACK HERE!" Nat shouted as the young man who was walking away from her. He was heading straight to his father's office as he ignores Nat's words. Once inside, he saw a door behind his father's desk that had a bright purple staircase that led up. Curiously, he walks up the staircase that led to a room filled with butterflies. Once there, he scans the area for a bit before noticing a man in the room.

Staring closely, it took Adrien a while before he notices something...a kwami! A purple Kwami standing next to the male figure. A second later, he gasped quietly as he makes his way down stairs. Once back in his father's office, he walks straight to his mini bar, grabbed a bottle filled with some sort of liquor, then made his way into his room. Once inside, he starts guzzling the liquids down a bit. Two gulps in, Adrien drops the bottle and pukes out what's in his system. Making Plagg look at his master in a weird way.

"You okay!?" Plagg asked. Adrien shivers a bit before picking up the bottle. Once in hand, he looks around the room frantically.

"Dad's has a Kwami! I saw butterflies! The color purple was everywhere! Oh my god, my father is Hawkmoth!" Adrien shouted in fear.

"Took you long enough to realize." Plagg said, Adrien was about to continue his rant, but stopped and looked at his Kwami.

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked.

"Yea, I have known for days now. We Kwami's can sense each other's presence. I even sneak him food once in a while, why do you think I always ask for cheese?" Plagg said in a calm manner. Adrien drops the bottle again with his left eye twitching.

"You dick..." Adrien growled.

"I am not a dick! I am following the rules! We are not allowed to reveal each other's identities unless we absolutely need too!" Plagg explained. Adrien bends over and picks up the bottle again. Shocked at the fact that the bottle hasn't broken yet, he presses the end to his mouth and takes a large gulp. Once down into his body, he looks at his Kwami to ask:

"So...you didn't tell me that the man who has been causing destruction all over Paris was my father over some rule?" Adrien asked with his eyes half opened.

"Well I-NOPE! I am not done yet." Adrien said, cutting Plagg off half sentence.

"A man, I mind you not, that has not only made my best friend turn crazy, but also made my whole class become batshit crazy. Everyone expect for Marinette! Wait a minute...Marinette hasn't been Akumatized."

"Yea..." Plagg said in shame.

"I wonder why, is she immune?"

"She's ladybug dude." Plagg said, he then gasp and covered his mouth in shame. Adrien, who was about to finish the bottle, stopped and looked over to his Kwami.

"My buggy is Marinette!?"

"I have got to stop talking!" Plagg said in shame. Adrien looks around the room for a bit before chuckling.

"Oh my god, my lady is Marinette! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see her!"

"Uh buddy, Tikki would have my balls for this."

"You don't have any balls, both figuratively and literally." Adrien said.

"And you don't have the balls to take on Hawkmoth!" Plagg shouted. His eyes then widen at his own words. "Wow, where did that come from."

"The same place you're about to go in." Adrien growled before raising his hand to Plagg, showing him he was preparing to transform. Only to be stopped when his father came walking into the room.

"Adrien have you seen my..." Gabriel stops mid-sentence when his eyes met with Adrien's ring and Plagg.

"A miraculous!?" Gabriel asked. It was then both Plagg and Adrien looked at each before saying:

"Run."

Adrien said before turning around to his window. In haste, he opens it and was preparing to jump out, but was stopped when his father wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in.

"NO!" Adrien shouted as he tries to break out of his father hold. Only Gabriel was stronger than his son. Holding him tightly with one arm, he uses his other hand and presses it to his lips. Making a loud whistling sound, a butterfly appears from a wall. The fear that went through Adrien's body so strong it made Gabriel chuckle.

"I knew you were Chat Noir. Don't worry son, you and I will be unstoppable." Gabriel said with a smirk on his face. Adrien was shaking his head left to right as tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL!" Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, unexpectedly too, he was saved when Nat came walking into the room. Seeing the older male holding the boy made her eyes widen. But what made her heart nearly stop was when the butterfly was near Adrien. Suddenly, the butterfly laid down on Adrien's ring...nothing happened though.

"Wait..." Gabriel said as he stares blankly at the nothingness that was happening.

"Why aren't you transforming into Chat blanc?" Gabriel asked, making Nat sigh.

"I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"I knew you would crack and try to transform your son. So I have been spraying him with pepper-salt. Its like vinegar to butterflies, basically the smell makes them want to puke." Nat said in a calm but disappointing voice.

"When did you do that?" Adrien asked.

"Every morning when I take you to school." Nat said.

"And you never told me this why!?" Adrien shouted. All Nat did was point to Gabriel. It took Adrien a while to take the hint.

"Oh..." Adrien responded. Gabriel rolled his eyes before throwing Adrien to the ground, he then glares at Nat in anger.

"You will pay for this." Gabriel growled.

"Pay for what!? You're the crazy psychopath that is turning Paris into a bouncy house of chaos! You endanger your son more times than I lose him on a daily bases!"

"WHAT!?" Gabriel yelled at the woman with a shocked expression on his face.

"I mean...Now let Adrien go!" Nat shouted.

"He's already free!" Gabriel said as he points to Adrien on the ground. The blonde boy stands to his feet quickly, then proceeds to run over to Nat, hiding behind her as Gabriel sighs.

"Adrien...get away from that woman." Gabriel growled.

"Run Adrien." Nat said. Without a moment to lose, she and Adrien ran out the room in a hurry. Not daring to look back as they did this. Sadly, they should have, because Gabriel threw the bottle in Adrien's room at them. Missing Nat, it smacks Adrien right in the back of his head, making him tumble down the stairs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Adrien shouted before falling down each step till he hit the floor. Once on the ground, he moans a bit but doesn't get up. Nat, who wasn't paying attention, trips over Adrien and falls over a table that her purse was on. Knocking all of her things out of her bag and all over the floor. Gabriel comes walking down the stairs of the two injured figures moaning.

"Were gonna die, arent we?" Adrien asked.

"We? He loves you. I have no immunity from him." Nat moaned in pain. As Gabriel walked, the two begins to stare up in horror at what was soon to come. Only...to fall backwards as his foot slips on some sort of white liquid that was seeping out of Nat's purse. Hitting the lower part of his head that connected to the neck on an edge of the staircase. Both Nat and Adrien gasp at the sight of the unconscious man on the staircase.

"Oh dear..." Nat said in shock as she and Adrien check on him. Tilting his head to the side, they look and see a small purple bruise on the back of his head. Adrien bits the bottom of his lip as Nat begins to shiver.

"Okay...my dad may or may not be dead. Any Ideas?"

"Beside's bury his body?" Nat asked.

"Uh..." Adrien spoke as he looks around the room. "I think we should look at our other options."

"Do we have any?" Nat asked.

"Uh...we put him in bed and say he had a nightmare? If my father is really dead, we can use the excuse of he's Hawkmoth, and he tried to akumtizied us and we panicked. Since he's a major villain and Chloe's father is the mayor, we may walk free." Adrien said. Nat was going to protest, but a second later agrees. The two drag Gabriel by his ankles all the way to his room. Once there, Adrien leaves the room for Nat to change his father. Going down the stairs, he slips on the white liquids his father slipped on. Only he turns his body to the side so that his shoulder gets injured, not him. Sliding down to the ground, he looks down at his hands when they made contact with the white liquids.

"Stupid lotion." Adrien growled.

Lifting his hands from the liquid, he stands up and heads up the stairs. Once in his room, he walks over to his bathroom, only to stop when he saw his pole. Just for fun and plan boredom, he grabs the pole, with his sticky hands, and twirls on it a bit before heading to his bathroom. Once inside, he cleans his hand and walks back to his father's room, ignoring the white stain on the pole. Once in his father's room, Nat was pressing her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked as he stares down at his sleeping father.

"Your father destroyed...something valuable." Nat said in shame.

"That tube thing in your purse?" Adrien asked.

"Yes." Nat responded.

"Well, my father had one in his safe. It's in a mini fridge where he keeps his shots." Adrien said, at the time, he didn't know what that white stuff was. In his mind, he thought it was lotion of some sort. Nat's eyes widen a bit at his words. Looking at the younger male, she opens her mouth to ask:

"Why?"

"Eh, my father always have some sort of expensive lotion." Adrien said. Nat was going to say something, but remained quite when she realized Adrien didn't know what Gabriel had slipped on.

"Oh...uh, I'll borrow it for a bit. I need it for some medical reasons. Anyway, time for bed!" Nat said.

"What!? After tonight?" Adrien asked in a shocked voice.

"Bed, or I will not be a witness to our attack." Nat said, still not 100% sure if Gabriel was alive or not. Adrien rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom. Nat turns off Gabriel's bedroom lights before leaving the room herself.

* * *

 **(End of flashback)**

"That was some nasty lotion." Adrien muttered.

"That was sperm I got from the sperm bank you ass!" Nat growled.

"Oh yea..." Adrien said before his body shivers in pain. "Ugh..."

"You know the thing that irks me a bit about all of this." Nat started as she and Adrien made their way Gabriel's office.

"Hm?" Adrien asked.

"Its that YOU know who Hawkmoth is, you KNOW where he is...and yet you're remaining quiet about it. Especially to your friends and comrades." Nat said.

"I know, one day I will tell them. But right now, I am enjoying the thrill of friendship right now. I mean, my best friend and girlfriend are friends, we literally are hanging out more, and plus, I am a hero. If I turn in Hawkmoth now, all the fun will go away." Adrien said, making Nat look at him funny.

"So your willing endangering people for your own satisfaction?" Nat asked.

"Eh, no one dies by the end of the day. So it's all good." Adrien said with a smile. This made Nat a little uneased and a bit scared. She didn't know who was worse, Adrien or his father. By the time the two were in Gabriel's office, the door that led to the hidden basement was close. This made Adrien open it up again, revealing the dark staircase. Once opened, he walks over to the dark creepy staircase and stares down.

"He said there were other things down there, wanna go check it out?" Nat said.

"You wanna go down a dark creepy stair case that literally shouts death at you!?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"No!"

"The answer is yes!" Adrien shouted before running down the staircase. Nat, who was debating whether or not to close the door and lock him in, stared down at the darkness the young blonde disappeared into. It took a minute or two, but she finally decided to walk down the staircase. Once down, she gasps at what she found.

Nat's eye examines the room around her. The alter, the sets, the giant glass of a butterfly, different types of knives, white clothes with red stains, a bad order, a golden cage, the feeling that your being watched. With that being said, Nat just shakes her head in disagreement.

No! Nope! Nope! No!" Nat shouted as she shakes her head and swings her finger in the air.

"What?" Nooroo asked, appearing out of the blue. Nat jumps a little at the purple Kwami.

"Ha! You! Where did you come from!?" Nat shouted

"I live here." Nooroo responded with his eyes half opened. Adrien and Plagg were looking at the altar, ignoring the broken animatronic next to it. Nat looks back to Adrien before shaking her head to say:

"This is an exact scenario where the blonde girl either meets the killer, hides or dies in a movie! And Gabriel is that killer! I am leaving and pretending this room doesn't exist! Last thing I need on my plate right now!" Nat said before grabbing Adrien, turning around, and walking up the stares. Once back into the regular floor of the house, she closes the door and sigh.

"That room was major creepy." Adrien said.

"Yes, pack your shit, we're leaving!" Nat said, making Adrien look at her funny.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"You heard me! Were leaving! I can't deal with this, and knowing your father, he likely sacrifices you or something! I am leaving, this is your one and final chance to join me!" Nat shouted. Adrien picks up the shovel by his foot before saying:

"Let me go raid my father's bail cash and I will meet you in the car!"

"Bail money!? Why does he have that!?"

"Nat we just found a sacrificial room in my house, do you REALLY want to know what he has that?" Adrien asked.

"Good point. I'll go start up the car." Nat said before turning around to leave the room. Once gone, Adrien moves a statue in his father's room to reveal ANOTHER hidden safe. There were so many hidden safes in this room that Plagg had to say:

"You know, I would not be surprised if we found a dead body in here." Plagg said.

"Keep talking and there might be." Adrien said before unlocking the safe. Revealing stacks of cash that his father hides. Pulling a bag out of nowhere, he begins to pack it as much as he can. Shockingly, he didn't even make a dent in the pile his father was hiding.

"Is this your entire fortune?" Plagg asked.

"No! My father had billions away in stocks and other countries..." Adrien said before realizing: "Oh my god, no wonder he has bail money."

"I suggest we leave and never come back." Plagg said. Adrien nods his head before throwing the gym bag full of money to the front of the door. Once there, he runs to his room and begins to pack. By the end of the night, Nat and Adrien had BOUNCED out of that house! No joke, they both even took one of Gabriel's car's just to get away quicker. Once that was done, the got a hotel room as Nat begins to make calls to move out of her house.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"What happened?" Marinette asked Adrien. It was a pretty day, and also a school day, but pretty none the less. Marinette was preparing her walk to school, but was stopped when Adrien drove up in front of her in a red sports car. Already in the car was ALL of her friends! Ready and prepared to start the day!

"Long story short! I moved out of my house and got a car!" Adrien said with a smile. Marinette walks over to the car, then takes a seat in the back in between Chloe and Ayla. Once seated, Adrien starts up the car and begins to drive, much to Marinette's fear because she's only been with Adrien in a car two times. And both times were him being Chat Noir and in a mist of danger.

"Should I be worried?" Marinette asked.

"Adrien is a good driver." Chloe said with a smile on her face as she applies more lipstick on her lips. Not caring for the quacking eye's that followed the car. Since the car had no hood, and the back was a bit small, the girls found themselves sitting on the head parts of the car. Although they didn't mind, Adrien wasn't driving that fast, it still made Marinette unease to have this much attention.

"Adrien, can you turn on the radio?" Alya asked. Nino did as requested and turned on the radio. To their surprise a song came on that they all knew well. Without even a word said...the girls prepared themselves...

"Oh my god..." Chloe started. "BANG BANG!"

"I call Nicki!" Alya shouted.

"Ariana!" Chloe shouted. Marinette just shrugs her shoulder's. She had already known what was coming up, so she just opened her mouth and sang:

 **Marinette:**

I got a body like an hourglass  
And I can give it to you all the time

I got a booty like a Cadillac

and I can send you into overdrive

 **Alya and Chloe:**

(You've been waiting for that, step on up, swing your bat)

 **Marinette:**

See, anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Bang bang into the room

 **Alya:**

I know you want it

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Bang bang all over you

 **Alya:**

I'll let you have it

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Wait a minute let me take you there

Wait a minute 'til you

 **Alya:**

ahhh, hey!

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Bang bang there goes your heart

 **Alya:**

I know you want it

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Back, back seat of my car

 **Alya:**

I'll let you have it

 **Marinette and Chloe:**

Wait a minute let me take you there  
Wait a minute 'til you

 **Alya:**

ahhh, hey!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

A voice shouted, making all five heads turn to their left to see...THEIR ENTIRE CLASS STARING AT THEM. All of them with wide eyes, a gap mouths and just shocked. Adrien, who was still on the road, just drove the car into the parking lot, before slowly sinking into his seat. The girls do that same, Alya even covered her face as Adrien presses a button by the wheel. Making the hood of the car slowly cover them. Those five stayed there till the bell rang, and once it rang, they rushed to class. Once inside, they were greeted by eyes from ALL over the class. Even Bustier gave them a weird look.

"So...what?" Chloe asked.

"They probably wondering when we became friends?" Nino said.

"Or why Adrien has a shovel in hand." Alya said, making the blonde male look down at his hand to see that he was holding a shovel. A dirty, rusty end shovel that looked like it had seen some stuff throughout its life.

"I guess that's his new strip pole." Marinette chuckled under her breath. This made Adrien chuckle as he swings the metal device to his shoulder.

"I know right!" He said before the five ran to their seats. Once seated and all eyes were forward, their teacher clears her throat before saying:

"We have a new student! Two actually! Come in!" Bustier said. Both Adrien and Marinette gasp at the two blue-haired teens that just came walking into the room.

"Introducing Kagami and Luka! They will be joining our class for a while. Since Luka is 18 (Marinette is 16 in this story, and I read that Luka is two years older than his sister. So I am guessing she is around Marinette's age, so yea, Luka is old!) and Kagami is 17, they will be here as volunteer role model guest. If they complete their hours and help the class and keep it in shape, they will get a free scholarship to America!" Bustier explained. Luka looks over to Marinette and gives her a wink, making her blush. Adrien saw this, ignoring Kagami stares as their teacher talked.

"Oh hell naw..." Adrien muttered. Alya gasp when she realized:

"Do I smell a sequel?" Alya asked.

"ALYA NO!" Nino shouted in anger, he even banged his fist on the table. Adrien turns around and looks at Chloe.

"Chloe." Adrien said, making his blonde friend look over at him. "Quick, we must put aside our differences to stop this new upcoming evil."

"I agree, get the shovel!" Chloe said. Making Marinette look at the two blondes as if they had last her mind. She then presses her hand against her forehead before doing a light chuckle. Amused at their words while in a small way was feeling bliss beyond anyone's comprehension. She didn't know why, but she was loving this! Looking straight forward, she smiles and says:

"Eh, at least where done with the strip pole jokes."

 ***Wink***

* * *

Kikkie: Yes, Marinette broke the fourth wall. Will there be a sequel? I am thinking about it. I am also debating wither or not to put it on my tumb*r. I need followers people, don't judge me *Goes into the corner and cries in shame*

Marinette: Its okay Kikkie, I lost respect for you since you wrote Mates.

Kikkie: MEAN!

Adrien: Please review and have a nice day.

Kikkie: By the way, I had tone of fun writting this. I never knew I had it in me to write comedy like this. So thank you for your comments, criticism and support. Thank you!


End file.
